The Return of Leomon
by animeman12
Summary: What if there was a way to un-load data? And what if Impmon tried to find someone to un-load Leomon's data? Bad summary, I know but its a good idea
1. The Digital Gate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… for now**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

The Return of Leomon

The Digital Gate

In the Real World:

"Guys!" Takato yelled as he ran to catch up with the other tamers (except Suzy). "What is it Goggle-Head?" Rika asked annoyed, but then again when isn't she. "Calm down Rika." Ryo said as he turned around. "Yeah listen to Ryo, Rika." "Shut up Kazu." "I know how, pant, we can, pant, see our, pant partners, pant, again."

"Uh, Takato we can't, short of them coming to the real world." Henry pointed out. "Oh Really? And why is that may I ask?" "Takato you know why there isn't a digital gate left in the city." "He's got a point Chumly." "Yeah." Kenta stated agreeing with Kazu (as always) "Uh Kenta why do you always agree with Kazu?" Henry asked at which Kenta blushed.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that I found one?" Takato asked as he put his hands behind his head. "I would probably say: Let's get packing." Ryo said with a smile. "Then get packing because I did in fact find one." At which everyone did an anime mouth drop. "Where?" Henry asked excitedly, being the first to snap out of the shock. "Same place where we went there in the first place." Takato replied. "Wait where is that? I never went with you guys so I don't know." Ryo ask sheepishly. "Don't worry about it we'll show you." Rika said taking his hand, unfortunately for her everyone saw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they all laughed. At which Rika let go of Ryo's hand. "Wait where's Jeri?" Takato asked concerned. "I don't know she was with us a second ago." Henry answered. "Don't worry, Takato can tell her in school tomorrow." Rika suggested. "Okay so tomorrow after school we meet at the park?" "Right."

In the Digital world:

"I'm so hungry." Guilmon complained as he, Renamon, Calumon, Impmon, Terriermon, Gaurdromon, Lopmon, Monodramon, and Marineangemon where walking and flying, respectively, across the desert to the Mudfridgeymon village. "Will you quit complaining?" Renamon asked annoyed. "Sorry but I miss Takato-mon, and missing people makes me hungry." He complained again. "What doesn't make you hungry?" Terriermon and Impmon asked at the same time. "Nothing I geuss."

Guilmon replied causing hem both to sweat-drop _'he doesn't get jokes. What's wrong with him'_ Impmon thought to himself. _'well at least he admits it.'_ Terriermon thought. "Hey Renamon." Monodramon said. "Yes Monodramon?" Renamon replied. "Why is it that I go from my Ultimate form of Cyberdramon down to Rookie yet Marineangemon gets to stay in Mega form?" "I don't know." Renamon replied after a few minutes of thought. "Momenti, Monodramon momenti." Terriermon said.

"You weren't kidding when you said he says that word in almost every-other sentence." Monodramon muttered to Renamon as he snickered. "I warned you didn't I" she replied snickering as well. "We're here." Lopmon and Gaurdromon said at the same time. "Welcome to the Mudfridgeymon village." The Mudfridgeymon Elder said with a smile. "How are you doing sir?" Renamon asked. "Fine just fine since you and your friends got rid of that accursed bike." He said ushering them in to the village. "Now are you going to be staying for any length of time?" he asked as he led them through the village.

"No we're just here to make sure that we are still welcome in case we need shelter." Renamon explained. "Oh, very well. And yes you do, after all you saved our lives from that bike. It's the least that we could do." He said with a smile. "Um Mr. Elder sir." Impmon said. "Yes little one… wait I never seen you before, all well any one traveling in the company of this village's savers is welcome as well. Wait speaking of our savers where are the humans that were with you last time you were here?" "Home." Was Renamon's answer. "Ok. So what is it that you want little one?" "Before I tell you could we talk in privet?" "Of course." And the walked to the Elder's hut.

In the Real world, the next day:

"Okay class today we will be going over last night's homework…" at which the entire class groaned. "I'm just going to ignore that…" "Jeri." Takato whispered. "Yes?" Jeri replied. "What would you say if I said that we could go back to the Digital world?" "I would say that I'm only going to see Calumon." She replied. "Then get packed and ready to see him because I found a…" "TAKATO." His teacher yelled (I don't know her name so yeah) "Yes?" he replied scared. "I don't care whether you saved the world or not, in my class you don't talk while I'm talking understand?" "Yes." "Okay then… now where was I oh yes… plus twenty-six… ninety-three…" "I'll tell you after school okay?" Jeri nodded.

After school:

"Takato where are we going?" Jeri asked as Takato dragged her behind him. "To the park." "Why?" "To meet up with the other Tamers." "Why are we meeting up with the other Tamers?" "Because I found a Digital Gate." "Really where?" "You'll see."

And with that they found Kenta, Kazu, Rika, Ryo, Henry, and Suzy. "Uh Henry, why is Suzy here?" "Because she's a Tamer to so therefore Lopmon would have a fit if we didn't bring her." "Okay, but then where are Impmon's Tamers?" "I don't know." "Well we have to find them if we're going to visit all the Digimon then Impmon would want his partners there to." "I don't know Takato we don't know how old they are."

"Yeah you're right but how would we handle Impmon…" "Hey you people know Impmon?" came a scream as to little kids started running at them "Uh Impmon… I don't know "what you're talking about, hehe (a/n nervous laugh)" "I know that you were talking about Impmon, so how do you know him?" the Girl asked. "Uh how do you know him?" Henry asked. "One day when we were visiting out Grandma Impmon came back after a couple years of being gone. And when he left the first time it was because we couldn't share him. And when he left the second time Mako gave him his favorite water gun. And after a while after leaving he got really big and had wings and flew to attack that red blob." She explained. "Wait I remember when Beezlemon lost his gun during the fight he yelled something about that being Mako's favorite and started beating on the bubble Jeri was in… wait do either of you have one of these?" Takato asked as he took out his digivice. "Hey you have one to?" the girl asked as she took one out. "These must be Impmon's Tamers!" Henry exclaimed. "You're right. Okay what would you two say if I said that we could go see all of our friends in the Digital World?"

"Takato! We already have to worry about Suzy, I don't want to have to worry about kids we don't even know." "Yeah I know that but what do you think Impmon would say if he found out that his Tamers weren't here when everyone else's were?" "Good point don't want to have to deal with that." "Okay then now that that is settled what are your names?" "My name's Ai…" "And my name's Mako." "Okay then we meet here in one week… seven days… and we come prepared to leave for the Digital world."

**End Chapter**

Well I think that that could have gone better. Until I say all of my other stories are on hold. Please R&R.


	2. Enter The Digital World

In case anyone was wondering the time lapse in between the end of the Digimon Tamers series and this Fic is about 4 or so months.

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

Enter the Digital World

In the Real World

"Ugh, where are they?" Rika asked impatiently. "Come down Rika. They'll be here, I hope." Henry replied as everyone except Ai, Mako and Takato arrived. "Don't worry; it was Takato's idea anyway, so why wouldn't he show up?" Ryo reasoned. "Yeah what Ryo said." Kazu and Kenta shouted. "Touchy." Kazu muttered as Rika gave him the Evil Eye of Death (A/N a pissed off stare) as Takato, Ai, and Mako arrived.

"Sorry, pant, that we're, pant, late." Takato panted, "Had to, pant, get these, pant, two before, pant, my parents, pant, found out." "Good now we can leave." Rika said still pissed off and Kazu and Kenta. "Oh yeah I almost forgot," Takato said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two things: a small machine, and several packets, "Here." He said giving the packets to Ai and Mako.

"What are they?" Ai asked. "Digi-modify cards." Rika answered flatly, "You use them to give your partner Digimon a boost in battle." "Uhh Takato is that what I think it is?" Henry asked warily. "If what you think it is, is that device that Yamaki gave us during our first trip then yes it is." "Ugh why are you bringing that?" Rika groaned. "Because if our parents don't know where we are then they'll probably go see Yamaki." Takato explained. "That's what they did last time." "Can we just go yet?" Rika asked impatiently. "Fine let's go."

In the Digital World

"What is it Guilmon?" Renamon asked. "I can't smell Impmon anymore." "What do you mean you can't smell him anymore?" Terriermon asked. "He's not on this layer of the Digital world anymore." "What do you mean by layers?" Monodramon asked. "You mean that you and Ryo never knew that there are layers to the Digital world?" Terriermon asked dumb-founded. "I guess so." Monodramon replied. "So are we going to go find him or not?" Gaurdromon asked impatiently. "Yes Gaurdromon we are." Renamon said while shaking her head.

In the Real World

"Hello?" Mr. Wong asked as he picked up the phone. "Janu? It's Yamaki." "Oh hey Yamaki, may I ask why you're calling?" "I just got an email." "Okay and what does that have to do with me?" "It's from the device that I gave the children when they first went to the Digital World." "So…" "They went back… Janu. Janu, Janu are you there? JANU. Damn." "Hey honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Wong asked her husband. "Henry and the other kids left." "Left for where." "The Digital World." Needless to say Mrs. Wong dropped everything she was holding. "Should we call the other parents?" "No I think that Yamaki has got that covered." And he did because Mr. and Mrs. Wong were the last to be called.

**End Chapter**

That still sucked and it was short. There should be fighting in the next chapter. Got a poll up check out my profile. Please R&R


	3. The Search for Impmon Part 1

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Search for Impmon (Part 1)

In the Digital World

"So are we going to try to find him?" Monodramon asked as he and the other Digimon walked to the gate of the Mudfridgeymon village, just as Takato and the other Tamers landed on the spot where they first entered the Digital World. "I think that it would be best seeing as none of us can digivolve anymore we need to stick together." Renamon stated as she started walking away. "Come on Calumon lets go find Impmon." Guilmon said as he grabbed Calumon and started to follow Renamon.

"Hey Marineangemon, are you coming?" Guilmon shouted. "Sure." Was Marineangemon's answer. "Well I, for one, am going to stay here. What about you Monodramon?" Gaurdromon stated. "Then meet us at the Geckomon village if you want to meet us" Renamon shouted as she, Guilmon, Calumon, Lopmon, Terriermon, and Marineangemon disappeared. "I think that I'll stay awhile." Monodramon answered.

Directly after which his pupils turned into slits. "What is it Monodramon?" Gaurdromon asked cautiously. "Something strong is coming this way." He said as he growled. "Well then shall we protect this village?" Gaurdromon asked, sounding like he did before he became Gaurdromon (A/N for those who don't know he was Andromon and lost, then dedigivolved into Gaurdromon) Monodramon nodded as they ran towards the Digimon.

Somewhere else in the Digital World

"You know what I don't think that I'll ever get used to that." Takato complained as he picked himself up. "Does anyone know where Ai and Mako landed?" Henry asked as he picked Suzy up off of him "On top of me." came Ryo's answer as he lay on his stomach with Ai and Mako on his back. "Here we'll help." Said Kazu as he and Kenta grabbed Ai and Mako off of his back.

"Where are we?" Mako asked as Kenta let go of him. "The Digital World." Came Kazu's response. "What's that up there?" Ai asked as she pointed to the Real World. "That is the Real World." Rika said sounding nostalgic. "Uhh guys? Look at that." (A/N oddly I had a dream where I was typing this paragraph) "It looks like a battle between Digimon." Takato said as Kazu's eyes grew wide. "Guys, I know those explosions." "What are you talking about?" Rika asked as she looked in that general direction. "I mean those are Gaurdromon's **Guardian Missiles**."

"How can you tell?" Takato asked as a rock came flying at them. "See how there's only two explosions at a time? That how you tell he shoots the missiles out of his arms and he only has two arms." Kazu explained. "Well then what are we waiting for let's get over there."

The battle

**"Guardian Missiles"** Gaurdromon exclaimed as he dodge another attack. "Why doesn't he stop?" Monodramon yelled as he dodged another attack. **"Dragon Claws"** Monodramon yelled as he slashed at Devimon. "To slow, **Demon Claw"** Devimon yelled as he hit Monodramon in the leg. "Damn it" Monodramon screamed as he limped over to Gaurdromon. "I don't think that we can take him on our own." "Of course you can't. I've loaded the data of two the three Diaboromon that help the sovereigns fight of the D-Reaper." Devimon gloated.

"Yeah, yeah big whoop, Gaurdromon is still going to kick your butt." Came a scream from a certain spikey haired idiot. "KAZU!" Gaurdromon screamed. Said spikey haired idiot jumped down from the rock he was standing on and jumped onto Gaurdromon's shoulder. "Kazu if you're here then is everyone else…" Gaurdromon left that thought stand. "Yep, they're all here just about five minutes behind me… hey where is everyone's partners. You and Monodramon can't be all that's here, can you?" "They left to go find Impmon, he kind of left." "Damn, we brought his Partners with us to." "Enough talk, its time to end this." Devimon growled as he slowly circled Gaurdromon flexing his claws. "You got that right." Kazu yelled as he took out his Digivice.

_"Digimodify: Ogremon's club"_ Kazu yelled as he slashed his card and Gaurdromon obtained a giant club. "You know what… I don't think that Kazu has ever digimodified before." Henry stated as he and Takato got to the top of the ridge that Kazu had been standing on a few minutes ago. "Hey Ryo, Monodramon's down there." Takato screamed as he saw Monodramon limping, "And he's hurt." "What!" "I think that he got hit by Devimon's **Demon Claw**." "I'm going down there." Ryo said as he started down the slope before Henry or Takato could stop him. "You think that a mere club can stop me?" Devimon boasted. "It doesn't have to." Kazu said as he saw Ryo reach Monodramon and pull out his Digivice. _"Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate."_

Ryo yelled as he slashed his card. "Monodramon Digivolve to… Cyberdramon." "Ah, another Ultimate for my collection." Devimon grinned and charged Cyberdramon. "So Cyberdramon, you want any help or should I let you take him on your own?" Ryo asked. "Help would be appreciated." Cyberdramon said. "Why?" Ryo asked with wide eyes. "Simple he claims to have loaded the data of the two weaker of the three Diaboromon that helped the sovereigns hold off the D-Reaper so we could defeat it." Cyberdramon explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Ryo said as he reached for another card. _"Digimodify: Colossus."_ Ryo screamed as he slashed his card, causing Cyberdramon to grow to about a hundred feet tall. "Oh shit." Devimon cussed as he got stepped on.

"Well I guess that's that." Ryo said as he turned around. "No its not." Cyberdramon growled. "Gaurdromon your turn." Kazu said as he pulled out a blue card. _"Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate."_ "Gaurdromon Matrix Digivolve to… Andromon." "So now there are _two_ Ultimates for my data collection." "Wait did he just say data collection?" "Yes I collect data for my clientele, so that they don't have to work for their power." "Listen Andromon that way you can find where he is." "So how do you get paid for your services?" Andromon asked.

"I get territories of this world… and from the Real World." "What do you mean you get territories from the Real World?" "They Digimon pay me with humans." Devimon screamed as he appeared out of nowhere and screamed **"Demon Slash"** and hit Andromon in the arm. **"Blade of the Guardian"** Andromon screamed as his arm turned into a sword and he cut Devimon in half. "Damn you… My Master will have … your head." Devimon said as he turned into data and dispersed. "Glad that's over. But what did he mean by 'My Master'?"

With Renamon

"So Guilmon, where was the last place you smelled him?" she asked as Guilmon smelled the ground. "Right… here." Guilmon said as he stopped in front of a cliff. "Well then lets go." She said as she and the others walked into the cliff. _'Why do I smell Takato?'_ Guilmon wondered as he walked into the Geckomon village, through the cliff.

**End Chapter**

I think that went well. Second longest yet I think. Please Read&Review (R&R).


	4. The Search for Impmon Part 2

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Search for Impmon (Part 2)

In the Real World

"We have to get them back…" "Come on, get our kids back…" "Damn why did they go back…" all of the parents of the Tamers were yelling a Yamaki. Mainly saying one thing: "WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK YAMAKI!" truthfully only Mr. Wong said this to the dot. "People… hello can I say something…" Yamaki started when Riley yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" which needless to say (A/N I don't understand if you say that it's needless to say then why do you say it?) shut up and shocked everyone, except Yamaki.

"Thank you Riley. Now down to business: obviously we have to get them back… but from the email that they sent me: the have two extra Tamers: Twins Ai and Mako. Apparently they brought all of the Tamers with them. But, yes there is another but, they apparently won't leave until they find their Digimon partners…" at which point Yamaki was interrupted by an email alert. "Umm that would be them right now… 'Yamaki, if you've told our parents and you most likely have we want you to tell them that we can't leave yet. Oh and apparently there's…' oh shit."

Yamaki said as he stared at the screen of his laptop. "Yamaki you expect us to believe that our children typed 'oh shit'?" Mrs. Wong asked. "No that was me, what it really says is: '…apparently there's something even more powerful than the D-Reaper.' Are you happy that I had to say that?" Yamaki accused, "That I had to say that there is something even more powerful than the _thing that nearly destroyed our world_? Does that make you happy? You damn…" "Yamaki I don't think that insulting the parents of the kids that saved the world and the only people that can help them." Riley said as she tried, and to some extent, failed at calming down Yamaki. "Sorry it's just: to think that there's something even more powerful than the most powerful thing that this world has ever faced."

In the Digital World

"What is it Guilmon?" Lopmon asked as she looked back at Guilmon, who had stopped. "Something's coming. And it's strong." Guilmon replied as his eyes became slits. "Wonderful. Guilmon Calumon, Lopmon, and Terriermon I want you four to go and find Impmon, me and Marineangemon will take this enemy." Renamon said as she flew into a defensive stance. "Right, come on Calumon." Guilmon said as he grabbed Calumon and Terriermon and let Lopmon get on his back before he turned and ran. "Are you ready Marineangemon?" Renamon asked as the attacker jumped out of the Forest. "Yes I am." Marineangemon answered.

In the Mudfridgeymon village

"Hey Mudfridgeymon elder, how ya been?" Kazu asked as he got off of Andromon. "Good, little ones. Umm where are the two Digimon that stayed to fight off Devimon?" the elder asked as he looked around. "All I see are two Ultimates in the place of the Rookie and the Champion." "Sir the two Ultimates are the Digimon that stayed to fight." Ryo explained just as Cyberdramon and Andromon dedigivolved into Monodramon and Gaurdromon. "Oh well that explains it." The elder said with smile. "So do you know where the others went?" Takato asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes of course I do. They went to the Geckomon village to find their friend Impmon." the elder said as he pulled out a map. "Here this map shows a short-cut to the Geckomon village." He took out another map. "And this map shows where Impmon is going." "Yay, we're going to see Impmon soon." Ai and Mako yelled jumping up and down.

"Could you to not do that please?" Rika asked. "Okay." Ai said as she grabbed Mako to stop him from jumping. "Umm sorry to pry but are you Jeri?" the elder asked Jeri. "Yes sir. I am." Jeri said solemnly. "Please come with me, Impmon said that if he's not back by the time you get here to give you a message, but he said that no one else is allowed to hear it." "Okay." Jeri said and walked with the elder to his hut.

In the Battle

"Take this: **Diamond Storm**" Renamon yelled as the attacker smirked. "You think you can defeat _me_ with a few measly gems? I am the Ultimate Swordsman: Blademon!" Blademon roared. "Wow, he sure is full of himself." Renamon commented as she dodged a downward slash. **"Heart of Light"** Marineangemon sighed, as a heart came out of his mouth and flew at Blademon. It landed and… it did nothing. "What! But Marineangemon is a Mega! He's only an Ultimate why didn't it do anything?" Renamon gasped. Blademon grinned **"Blade of Darkness"** Blademon screamed and slashed at Renamon. "Agh" Renamon screamed in pain.

Five miles away in a clearing

"What the Hell is that noise? Wait it can't be… Damn it, it is."

Outside the Mudfridgeymon village

"So are we ready to go yet" Takato asked Jeri, who was in a different mood then when she went to the elder's hut. "Yeah, let's go." Jeri said happily. "Okay, I don't know you very well Jeri, but what's with the sudden mood swing, are you having a…" Ryo started but was abruptly cut off by Rika smacking him in the back of the head causing him to face plant. "Ow." "Of course that hurt, it was supposed to hurt." Rika screamed at him. "Uhh Ryo maybe you shouldn't have asked."

Henry stated as Takato slowly backed away. "Stay out of this Henry." Rika screamed. "Okay, okay jeez." "Uhh Ryo, I suggest you run." Takato said while hiding behind Gaurdromon. "Hey what are you hiding behind me for!" Gaurdromon screamed obviously scared out of his wits by Rika. (A/N but who isn't?) "Yeah no shit Takato. And besides I would if I could but, I can't because she's got me in a fucking arm-lock." Ryo screamed. "Anyone else wondering?" at which everyone shook their heads. "Now Ryo it's time to deal with you."

"Monodramon a little help here." "Run Gaurdromon run!" Monodramon yelled as he and everyone else somehow fit on Gaurdromon. "Really guy? I don't think that Gaurdromon can carry all of you." Ryo said Matter-of-factly. "Your right… Kenta get off and distract Rika while we run." "What Why would I do that?" "Because you're the heaviest."

"Uhh can we please go now?" Takato asked. "Not until Ryo gets what he deserves." Rika hissed. "Okay… Ryo we'll set up your funeral." Henry called. "What you're just going to leave me to face Rika's wrath alone!" Ryo screamed "Uhh… yeah pretty much. Go Gaurdromon go." Kazu said. "Hey get back here you jerks… Oh shit, uh Rika where did you get those brass knuckles? What are you… no, no not there anywhere but there!" when he said the last There his voice got really high pitched. "Ooo that sounded like it hurt." Jeri said as all of the males on Gaurdromon cringed.

**End Chapter**

Sorry about the wait I finished it on Sunday but I have no internet at home so yeah. Please Read&Review.


	5. The Search for Impmon Part 3

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Search for Impmon (part 3)

Enter Maraudermon

In the Digital World

"Damn it, where are they?" a white figure with eight swords asked as he ran in the direction of Renamon's fight. "They're protecting the Light." Another white figure said mysteriously. "Shut up Queenchessmon." The first figure snapped. "Really, you're telling me to shut up? I can have you remove from the Order for that mister." Queenchessmon sneered. "They wouldn't allow it; I'm too powerful." The first figure sneered back as Queenchessmon melted away.

With Renamon

"Agh" Renamon screamed as Blademon hit her again with his **Darkness Blade**. "This is too easy. Their data might not even be worth the time to load." Blademon sneered. "Damn. You two are lucky that he is here." Blademon muttered before promptly turning and bolting into the forest. "Well that was strange." Renamon commented as she staggered up. "Indeed." Marineangemon commented.

"Damn it he's gone." The white figure said as he burst through the trees. "And you would be?" Renamon asked as the figure was about to leave. "Uhh… no one." The figure said sheepishly. "Okay then, do you know the Digimon that just attacked us?" Renamon inquired. "Yes" "How?" "I'm his mortal enemy" "That makes no sense." "Okay look, I don't have to spill my guts to you at all so buzz off." The figure snapped. "Yes. You. Do." Renamon replied, much like an angry mother would to a child that broke a rule.

"Fine" the figure sighed. "My name is Maraudermon. I'm Mega level. I am the strongest of the warriors in The Order of the Holy Knights (A/N asked and you die (not really just don't ask)) and the third in command, under Kingchessmon, and our leader." Maraudermon finished taking a breath. "And you expect us to believe that?" Renamon asked annoyed. "I do." Marineangemon said quietly. "Fine I believe you to… I guess." Renamon conceded.

"Good now why is a Rookie and a Mega traveling together?" Maraudermon asked. "We're trying to find a friend." Renamon explained, "Our other traveling companions, three Rookies and a Digimon that can't digivolve, we told to run when Blademon showed up. By now they should be at the Geckomon village." "Wait so let me get this straight: you another three Rookies, a Mega, and a Digimon that can't digivolve went to find a friend?" "Yep" Marineangemon confirmed.

In the Geckomon village

"Wow, it sure is noisy here." Calumon said as he sank deeper onto Guilmon's head. "Hey Calumon cut that out, it tickles." Guilmon laughed. "Mmmmm nope" Calumon said as he continued to tickle Guilmon's ears. "Cut it out guys. We need to find Impmon." Lopmon said, taking Renamon's spot as the order keeper. "Momenti" Terriermon said as carefree as ever. "Hmmmm" Guilmon hummed sniffing the air. "What is it Guilmon?" Lopmon asked concerned.

"Another strong Digimon is coming this way." Guilmon said as he got into fighting position. "No Guilmon, you and Calumon go and find Impmon. We can handle whoever this one is." Lopmon said. "Yeah Momenti" Terriermon said.

With the Tamers

"Ugh, why do our parents keep sending us emails?" Takato complained as he and everyone except Rika and Ryo walked back to the Mudfridgeymon village. "Because they're worried chumly." Kazu said matter-of-factly. "Hey you think Ryo's alright?" Henry asked. "Yeah, Rika likes him too much to cause any permanent damage." Takato said sure of himself. "Well hope he can move at least. We need to go." Kenta said pessimistically "Wow… Kenta you sure are a pessimist." Henry said amazed.

"Yeah he has a talent for that." Kazu teased. "Well it's about time you got here." Rika said as they arrived at the village. "Uhh, where's Ryo." Takato said warily. "In the Mudfridgeymon elder's hut getting treated for injuries." Rika said sadistically causing everyone to take an unconscious step back. "Your friend is fully healed." The elder said as Rika stopped talking. "Thank you, sir." Rika said politely. "Ow." Was all that Ryo said considering the beating that Rika put him through. (A/N think sadistic torture to the point of death but not quiet)

"Okay can we go now?" Henry asked as Ryo glared at Rika, who looked completely innocent. "Yeah. Oh and guys, next time a little help would be nice." Ryo said as they left. "Oh trust me Ryo there won't be a next time." Rika smiled a sharky smile. "Ryo if there is a next time… RUN LIKE HELL!" Takato started and Henry added in on the last three words so that they said it at the same time. "Let's just go." Ryo said after he shivered at the thought of what Rika would do to him if there was a next time.

Outside the Geckomon village

**"Terrier Tornado"** Terriermon yelled as he attacked a figure covered in a shadow that doesn't go away no matter where it stands. "What is this thing?" Terriermon asked as he dodged a burst of shadow. "I don't know but it's strange that the shadow doesn't go away." Lopmon stated as she dodged another burst of shadow. "Take this **Lop-sided Gust**" Lopmon screamed as she tried to disperse the shadow. "What is it?" she asked, voice full of fear. "What's wrong?" Terriermon asked concerned.

"The shadow flickered, and it's hideous." Lopmon stammered. "Damn we can't hurt it unless we get rid of the shadow and if we do it will scare us out of our wits apparently." Terriermon muttered to himself. "Damn it's _her_" Queenchessmon said as she burst through the forest. "And unfortunately she _isn't_ hideous. That what she controls: Fear." Queenchessmon explained. "Scram, Queenchessmon. These Digimon have been claimed by The True Order." The dark figure screeched.

"Kill the damn shadow DarkQueenchessmon." Queenchessmon said as she raised her hand **"Holy Light"** she said as her hand started to shine with a harsh light. DarkQueenchessmon hissed as her shadows were peeled away. "Damn you Queenchessmon, I was having fun." She screeched as Terriermon took her in: she looked much like Queenchessmon, except she was the color of a pitch black night, with a coal black cloak to top of the outfit. **"Burst of Shadow"** DarkQueenchessmon screeched as a shadow burst from between her back and cloak.

"Please **Holy Light**" Queenchessmon's hand started to glow again. "Argh" DarkQueenchessmon hissed as she drew her cloak around herself and disappeared in a flash of darkness. "Well that was interesting." Terriermon commented as he got Lopmon to her feet. "Hmm, yeah I got it, okay, okay… fine I'll bring them in." Queenchessmon said as she held her hand to her ear. "Okay come on you to, let's go." She said as she picked up Terriermon and Lopmon and put them on her back. "Hold on tight, we'll be there soon." She said as she took off.

With the Tamers

"Hen-d-we when do we have dinner." Suzy asked as the Tamers set up for the night. "Suzy all you have to do is not want to eat and then you don't have to" Henry said as he got her a blanket. "Hey Monodramon?" "Yes Ryo" "Why does Rika only pick on me?" "I don't know" "Oh" "Hey Ryo maybe she likes you." Takato joked. "Argh" Rika screamed as she picked up her blankets and walked over to the edge of the camp. "Well that could have gone better." Ryo said as he nodded off. "Yeah I'll say all I did was make a joke." Takato said as he got under his blanket.

**End Chapter**

Wow that was… strange. And the second or third, I don't know which, longest yet. Please R&R. And please answer my poll, because its been up for over a week and no one has voted at all.


	6. The Search for Impmon Part 4

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Search for Impmon (part 4)

In the Digital World

"Well, I feel rested." Takato said as he got out of his blankets. "Hey Ryo did you survive the night?" he joked only to find Ryo's blankets empty… and him sleeping on a cliff not far away (think from where Takato is and then have him on the cliff be a dot) "Hey Ryo why did you sleep over there?" Henry yelled as he tried to wake up Suzy, who wouldn't.

"Uhh… Rika scares me." Ryo yelled back at which everyone who was awake, Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta, sweat-dropped. "Yeah who isn't?" Kazu asked. "Good point" Ryo called back as he and Monodramon started to climb down off the cliff. "We need to go." Rika said as Ryo and Monodramon got there, after everyone woke up. "Well then let's go." Takato said optimistically.

With Queenchessmon

"Where are we going?" Terriermon asked for about the hundred-thousandth time as Queenchessmon ran. "I already told you: we're going to The Order's HQ." Queenchessmon said annoyed. "Lopmon how do you put up with him?" Queenchessmon asked. "I don't, mainly I tune him out but, even that doesn't work sometimes." Lopmon answered much to Queenchessmon's annoyance. "Wonderful" she muttered under her breath.

With Maraudermon

"So about how long until we arrive?" Renamon asked as she ran alongside Maraudermon. "Unfortunately for Queenchessmon, who has to deal with Terriermon, from what she said," At that Renamon laughed, "About two to three days, for us, since we are much farther away, a good five days to a week." "That long?" Marineangemon inquired. "Yep"

In the Real World

"Janu" "Yes Yamaki?" "How long until the rest of the Monster Makers arrive?" "Since Dolphin is in Tanzania visiting with a local tribe for some unknown reason, about thirteen days tops." Janu answered unhappily. "Great. Riley how many of the six Monster Makers besides Janu and Dolphin have you located?" Yamaki yelled to Riley who was on her moving chair in the air. "Two sir: the two females. (A/N I don't know any of their names besides Mr. Wong, Dolphin, and Shibumi)" "Well it's a start"

With the Tamers

"What is it Monodramon?" Ryo asked as Monodramon's eyes became slits. "Something's coming." Monodramon replied, "Something stronger than Devimon." "Great, we barely beat Devimon" Kazu complained and for good reason because after he said that the rock face next to them exploded. **"Dark Decree"** came a voice from behind the cliff as shadow versions of Knightmon came charging through the rubble. "Oh come on!" Ryo screamed as Gaurdromon and Monodramon met the shadows head on, and blew through the first few lines before they were blown back.

_"Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate."_ Both Kazu and Ryo screamed as Monodramon and Gaurdromon digivolved into Cyberdramon and Andromon, respectively (In that order). "What is that?" Henry yelled as their assailant came into view. "Your worst nightmare," the figure started, "Narcissistic aren't we?" Kazu muttered causing most of the Tamers to laugh, except Ai, Mako, and Suzy who didn't know what narcissistic meant. "DarkKingchessmon!" DarkKingchessmon finished. "Great a Mega level that's full of himself. Unfortunately he's got good reason to be."

Rika muttered. **"Dragon Fire"** Cyberdramon yelled as he shot, well fire, out of his mouth. **"Andro-Missiles"** Andromon screamed as a plate on his chest fell open and two missiles shot out of the twin holes in his chest. "You think those pathetic attacks can stop my army of shadows?" DarkKingchessmon gloated. And he was right the shadow-Knightmon just kept coming… out of the shadow of the rubble. "Guys" Takato yelled over the bloodcurdling roar of the shadow-Knightmon, "They're coming out of the shadows." "Yeah tell us something that we don't know."

Ryo snapped "Get rid of the rubble and more shadows can't come out." "Got it, chumly." Kazu smirked "Andromon aim at the rubble." "Yes sir **Andro-Missiles**" Andromon yelled aiming for the rubble. "Please that is so predictable **Dark Decree**" DarkKingchessmon yelled as more shadow-Knightmon came but this time from a different direction.

Except they didn't have the right coloring to be shadow-Knightmon. "What is this?" DarkKingchessmon yelled as he saw the discolored shadow-Knightmon. **"Holy Decree"** came a voice at the head of the ever growing force of discolored shadow-Knightmon.

"Why are those shadow-Knightmon discolored?" Henry wondered out loud. "Because they aren't _shadow_-Knightmon they're _holy_-Knightmon." Came the same voice "Damn you Kingchessmon!" DarkKingchessmon screamed as he disappeared in a flash of darkness. But before he completely disappeared he called **"Ultimate Dark Decree"** and an army of several thousand strong came out of the ground.

**"Holy Decree"** Kingchessmon called louder than ever, and even more holy-Knightmon joined the army of Kingchessmon. "Are you Tamers okay?" Kingchessmon asked as he caught up with the Tamers who were attempting to avoid being in direct conflict with the shadow-Knightmon. "Yeah I guess we did manage to get out of the way but all our stuff?" Takato said as he saw the blankets and pillows shredded underfoot the shadow-Knightmon. "At least we weren't in them." Jeri said optimistically.

"Are you sure you're not…" Ryo started only to be cut off by Takato and Henry covering his mouth and backing away. "Ryo you DO NOT want to have Rika mad at you any more than she naturally is." Henry explained. "You'd better listen to him Ryo for your own good." Takato finished. "Okay fine I won't bring it up anymore." Ryo conceded. "So Kingchessmon why did you suddenly turn up?" Kenta asked curiously. "To bring you to The Order's HQ." Kingchessmon said simply as he whistled for four horses and five mounted guards.

"Uhh you don't mind me asking but what's the order?" Takato asked. "First it's The Order, capitalized, and second The Order's full name is: The Order of The Holy Knights." Kingchessmon stated as if he said that every day but, who knew maybe he did. _'Well this just got complicated'_ Henry thought. _'Great horses, I don't know how to ride a horse.'_ Kenta thought fear creeping onto his face.

_'Damn Rika looks hot… no stop thinking like that it can only lead to bad things.'_ Ryo thought shivering. _'I wonder if these Holy Knights can help us find the rest of our Digimon."_ Takato wondered. Ai, Mako, and Suzy were asleep so Henry got on a horse behind Ai and Suzy, while Kenta and Kazu got on behind Mako. That left one horse for Takato, Rika and Ryo; oddly they got on in that order much to Ryo's dislike, and one for Kingchessmon. "Umm Kingchessmon what about the holy-Knightmon?" Takato asked as he got on.

"The battle should be over soon so they shall return to their quarters at the HQ." He stated, after Ryo got on. _'Okay Ryo think manly thoughts not about Rika… shit not about Rika think about Monodramon.'_ He thought in a failing attempt to suppress a rising wood, he controls it eventually, when Rika threatens his manhood… again. Cyberdramon was flying alongside them as he carried Andromon.

With Guilmon

"What is it Guilmon?" Calumon asked as they stopped. "I can't smell Impmon anymore and there's a strong Digimon coming this way." Guilmon growled. "Well since I think we should run." Calumon suggested as he cowered behind Guilmon's ears. "So do i." Guilmon yelled as he turned and ran.

"Damn why are they running?" a white figure muttered to herself as she put away her bow. "Looks like I have chase them. God I love The Hunt." The figure said before smiling sadistically and chasing the fleeing form of Guilmon.

In a clearing not far from the portal to the sovereigns land

"Okay I have to go to this dot… wait that's an ant… argh I hate maps." Impmon complained as he saw the portal he was looking for. "Finally some luck" He smiled. _'Don't worry Jeri I'll make things better soon.'_ He thought as he jumped into the portal.

In a clearing three miles away

"So he has finally jumped from this layer… hehe it is time for the True Hunt to begin." A dark figure mutter as she stood up and smiled evilly before touching her finger to her ear and speak quickly in a language unheard of in the Digital World for thousands of years and a pack of demons rose from the ground and ran towards the portal with their mistress following slowly behind.

**End Chapter**

Hahahaha it's a cliffhanger. But that still could have been better. Please R&R mainly the last R (the review).


	7. The Demonic Huntress

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Demonic Huntress

In the Digital World

"So how long until we get there?" Takato asked as he and the other Tamers started on their ninth day of riding. "About three hours" Kingchessmon said in a monotone or for those of you who have no idea what that means: flatly. "Oh, so what is this HQ like anyway?" "Simple yet grand" Kingchessmon replied in the same tone of voice. "You just love to speak in riddles don't you?" Kazu asked sarcastically. "Yes I do actually" Kingchessmon replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Okay" Kazu muttered as they suddenly heard a demonic howl. "Uhh what was that?" Kenta asked with more than just a hint of fear in his voice. "The Demonic Huntress" Kingchessmon replied his voice once again in a monotone. "Who's the Demonic Huntress?" Rika asked _'Why does he keep mentioning things in capitals?'_

"One of the most powerful of the members of The True Order of The Holy Knights" Kingchessmon practically hissed. "Wait The _True_ Order? What does that make you The Fake Order?" Kazu joked.

"They are a group of evil Digimon who believe that they are so holy that they should control the entire Digital World" Kingchessmon snapped. "Okay so who is The Demonic Huntress?" Rika asked again. "Their tracker. She's one of the best trackers there are matched only by Huntressmon, our tracker. She summons demons from the pits of hell to do her bidding, points them in the direction of her prey, and gets out of the way" Kingchessmon answered back to the monotone again.

"I wonder who she's hunting." Henry thought out loud. "Oh just a Rookie by the name of Impmon…" Kingchessmon began when Takato, Rika, Ai, Mako, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri fell of their horses only to be caught by the holy-Knightmon. "What's wrong is it something that I said?" Kingchessmon asked concerned.

"You said that she's hunting a Rookie by the name of Impmon?" Jeri asked suddenly losing her optimism. "Yes why?" Kingchessmon replied. "That's who we're trying to find." Takato explained. "So a big meanie is chasing Impmon?" Ai asked eyes wide. "Big Meanie" Mako echoed. "Yes" Kingchessmon said solemnly. "Will he be okay?" Ai asked eyes even wider. "Okay?" Mako echoed.

"If our member can hold off The Demonic Huntress and her demon horde then yes" Kingchessmon answered. "Did you say demon horde?" Kenta asked fear in both his eyes and voice. "Yes I did. Nasty little buggers, demons. So hard to kill but so worth the sport" Kingchessmon said as he recalled numerous demon hunts. After he said that Kenta fainted being the coward he is. Unfortunately for him none of the guards caught him so they had to stop and

With Queenchessmon

"Huh… why did we stop?" Terriermon asked as he woke up. "We are to wait here and meet up with Maraudermon and Kingchessmon" Queenchessmon replied in monotone. "Oh, why?" Terriermon asked. "Because are leader decreed it" She replied in the same voice. "And who would your leader be?" Lopmon inquired joining the conversation.

"You'll have to meet him first" She replied before getting up from stoking the fire and walking away from the fire put her hand to her ear and started speaking quickly in a language that Terriermon or Lopmon had ever heard. "Okay they should be here in about two or so hours" Queenchessmon said before going back to stoke the fire.

With Maraudermon

"Okay…. Yes sir…. Got it…" Renamon was only able to catch snippets of Maraudermon's conversation with some unknown person. "Got it bye" Maraudermon finished "Okay change of plan follow me" He said cheerily as he changed direction. "Who were you talking to?" Renamon asked. "Kingchessmon my only superior besides our leader" He replied. "May I ask who that is?" She asked. "Nope" Was Maraudermon's answer. "Okay then" "You know I've been wondering: Why doesn't the Mega talk much?" Maraudermon wondered out loud. "I'm a Digimon of few words" Came Marineangemon's reply.

"You know I think that that's the most words he's ever said at one time" Came Renamon's shocked remark. "Really? That's just sad" Maraudermon muttered under his breath. "I know" Renamon agreed. "So why are we changing direction?" Renamon asked as they ran. "So that we can meet up with Kingchessmon and Queenchessmon and their company" Maraudermon said in monotone (A/N damn they like their monotone). "Who's their company" Marineangemon inquired. "Just some Digimon and some humans, no big deal" Maraudermon said in the same tone.

"What Digimon?" Renamon demanded. "Just a Terriermon and a Lopmon… Uhh why did you two stop?" Maraudermon asked eyes wide, but not as wide as Renamon and Marineangemon's eyes. "What about the humans can we have names?" Renamon asked her voice quivering. "Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Ryo just to name a few… okay now you've sped up please explain?" Maraudermon demanded with a hint of anger in his voice. "Our partners" Marineangemon said quietly. "Ah, well then move 'cause we need to get there like now" Maraudermon said before sprinting off at an ungodly speed.

With Impmon

"Oh come on what did I do to you guys?" Impmon screamed as he ran from The Demonic Huntress's demons. The demons were pitch black with razor sharp teeth, three blunt horns on their fat oblong (jutting out forward) heads, and short stubby arms and legs with claws that could cut through red digivoid (given enough time), and even though the demons couldn't talk their screams will cause even the bravest Digimon to turn and run… with the exception of the Sovereigns, The Knights Orders (Regular and True), and Beelzemon (regular and blast mode). Unfortunately for Impmon he hasn't figured out that part yet. **"Imp Flame"** he cried as he through fire at the demons to no effect.

"Shit, why, won't, yous, guys, leave, me, alone!" Impmon yelled throwing fire at the demons with every word. "Leave him alone!" came a cry for a tall and lithe female Digimon, with long lavender hair, wearing a rapier, a wolf-skin cloak, leather knee-high boots, alligator shorts, and a bear-skin top. "Thanks lady" Impmon said gratefully as he hid behind her boots. "Don't thank me yet I still have to kill those demons" She said solemnly. "Leave the True Hunt be Huntressmon" came the cry of the demon's mistress. At which the demons let loose a bloodcurdling screech as they realized what she would do to them if they failed.

"Those _things_ are demons?" Impmon asked shaking in his figurative boots. "Yes" came Huntressmon's reply "Now get on my back, underneath my cloak" Huntressmon commanded as she pulled out a hunting horn and called "The Hunt is On!" before she blew it. After she blew the horn about fifty to a hundred hunting hounds jumped out of the forest and at the demons. "You holding on tight?" Huntressmon asked before tuning and running, not waiting for an answer.

Unfortunately they got only about three miles before they hit the cliff. "Wait… this cliff wasn't here ten minutes ago" Huntressmon muttered before she whirled around to see that the demons had over run her hounds. "Damn, Impmon get off my back and stay behind me" She yelled dropping into a fighting position and drawing her rapier. "You don't have to tell me twice" he said as he got off her back. At that point the remaining six demons broke through the trees and charged.

**"Hunting Charge"** Huntressmon yelled as she charged and drove her rapier through the closest two demons. The remaining three played a little more cautious, attacking then jumping back now this worked well, until Huntressmon blew her horn again summoning only two dogs this time.

Those to dogs and the two smallest demons fought while the larges demon hung back its eyes on one of the dogs. When one of the dogs bit off the head of one of the demons it struck: right after the dog beheaded the smallest demon the largest demon pulled out a black bladed skull handled wicked looking dagger and stabbed the dog in the head, and threw the dagger at the other dog, which embedded itself in the dog's shoulder.

After the dagger went into the dog's shoulder the other demon was able to snap the dog's neck with a sickening crunch. Now without the dogs hindering the demons movement they converged on Huntressmon from two sides.

As soon as the largest demon was in jumping range of Huntressmon it did just that it launched itself at Huntressmon to give the other demon time to grab Impmon. What it didn't expect was that Impmon was lighter then it thought so when the other demon launched at Impmon it hit Impmon so hard that both of them fell off the cliff.

"Impmon" Huntressmon screamed as she saw him fall. "Damn it, Kingchessmon and Maraudermon are going to kill me for this" She complained as the demon launched off her and back into the forest. Huntressmon then whistled for a hunting falcon to fly down the cliff and see if it can save Impmon. The bird complied and flew down.

With the Tamers

"Why do I feel weird in my tummy?" Ai asked Henry. "Yeah weird" Mako agreed. "I don't know, maybe you ate something bad?" Henry suggested. "No we didn't eat anything" Ai recalled. "Oh, well then I have no idea."

With Huntressmon

About ten minutes after Huntressmon sent the bird down to save Impmon then it came back. "Did you find him?" she asked as the bird landed on her arm and transferred the memories to her:

Flashback Hunting Falcon POV

She saw Impmon and the demon fighting as the fall. Impmon burning the weak demon, while the demon cut Impmon. It went on like this almost the entire way down. About three seconds to impact Impmon's eyes started to look like Beelzemon's eyes and he quickly swung the demon from on top of him to underneath him at the last second and crushed him the soften the landing.

End flashback

"Thank you. Please inform the hounds that they should look at the bottom of this cliff for Impmon." she instructed as she got up and started walking to where Maraudermon had met up with Queenchessmon

With Queenchessmon and Maraudermon

"Hey, Marineangemon and Renamon how are you doing?" Terriermon asked as they arrived at camp. "Tired from running" Came Renamon's answer as she sat down by the fire. "So Queenchessmon has Kingchessmon arrived with the Tamers yet?" Maraudermon asked as he sat down chugged a gallon of water.

"You know for someone who doesn't need to eat or drink you sure drink a lot of water" Terriermon asked as he noticed Maraudermon drink his fourth gallon of water. "Yep" came his monotone answer. "Why do you people keep talking in monotone?" Terriermon screamed confused. "Because it's fun to annoy you people with it" Maraudermon answered cheerfully.

**End Chapter**

Another cliffhanger, how will you stand it? I don't know, but I know that you will have to deal with it. Pease R&R.


	8. The Order of the Holy Knights HQ

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Digimon attack"**

"_Digimodify"_

The Order of the Holy Knights Headquarters

In the Digital World

"I am so bored" Terriermon complained for only the hundredth time in two hours (A/N I think that's a new record). "Terriermon stop complaining" Renamon snapped as she sat cross legged next to the fire. "Indeed" Marineangemon agreed floating down next to Terriermon, who was lying on his back doing nothing. "Yeah I'm TRYING TO SLEEP HERE SO SHUT UP!" Maraudermon yelled as he turned over to stop facing the fire. "Uhh Maraudermon it's eight at night why are you sleeping?" Terriermon asked confused. "Simple: my motto is: Sleep when you can; you might never get another chance" Maraudermon replied with a toothy grin.

"That's just like you Maraudermon: 'sleep when you can', please, you just want an excuse to not move" Queenchessmon remarked. "Shut up Queenchessmon" Maraudermon replied with an anime droning pissed off voice (A/N think Kekeishi (I think that's how you spell it) when the main male is annoyed). "That's my purpose in life: to annoy you" Queenchessmon replied sharkily. "You know that I hate you right?" "That's my job" "Fuck you" "You know you want to" "Okay now that is gross" "Is not" "Actually it is" "Nope" "Shut up" "Uhh do you think that they fight like this all the time?" Terriermon asked Renamon as he and Lopmon sat down beside her. "Possibly" was Renamon's answer. "Wonderful. This is going to be a long night"

With the Tamers

"What was that?" Takato asked as he woke up Rika and Ryo. "What is what Goggle-head?" Rika asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I thought that I heard the sound of a… I don't know what but it freaked me out" Takato tried but failed at explaining the bloodcurdling howl. "Maybe it was a fight" Ryo suggested entering the conversation of his own accord. "Ryo, not in the mood right now" Rika snapped shutting Ryo up quick. On another horse Henry snickered. "Is something funny to you?" Rika yelled at Henry who threw his hands up in mock defense and sweat-dropped. "Nope nothing at all" he said failing to convince anyone including himself. "I thought so" Rika said ominously as she squinted her eyes while still looking at Henry.

"There it is again" Takato said as everyone heard the howl of a feral lion. "Damn it's the Shadowleomon. Pick up the pace we need to get away they found our scent" Kingchessmon yelled spurring his horse faster. "Shadowleomon?" Jeri gulped. "Yes. There should be only one Shadowleomon, but for some reason he figured out a way to clone himself, right after our previous beast tamer left" Kingchessmon explained, reminiscing, as the holy-Knightmon dismounted.

"You three sure that you can hold them long enough for us to get away?" Kingchessmon asked with more than a hint of sadness. The lead holy-Knightmon nodded as he and his companions drew their swords and fell into a fighting position. "Thank you" Kingchessmon whispered before turning his horse around and galloping away with the Tamers. "I'm guessing that it's a good thing that Suzy, Ai and Mako are asleep?" Kazu asked waking up Kenta as they galloped with Kingchessmon. "You guessed right" Henry answered before looking back at the shrinking figures of the holy-Knightmon. "Don't worry Henry you're not the only one who feels bad about this"

Kingchessmon said his voice cracking. "If we could just get this damn war over with then brave Digimon like those three holy-Knightmon wouldn't have to throw their lives away in a stronger Digimon's fight" Kingchessmon said sobbing. "N-n-n-no I can't take it anymore," Kingchessmon screamed clutching his head as they heard the pained screams of the holy-Knightmon being ripped apart by the Shadowleomon, "it's too much. I-I-I-I- I can't take it: why did I have to be in charge of the holy-Knightmon army… I befriend them and then they just get ripped apart before my eyes. It doesn't help that the one Digimon that understood me is gone. I still can't believe that he would leave me alone to deal with this" Kingchessmon was ranting now, talking to no one in particular. "How long ago did he leave?" Jeri asked, being as kind as she is. "About five or so months" Kingchessmon said sounding like if he were on the ground he would curl into fettle position.

"Come on man… mon, whatever…. Pull yourself together" Rika yelled as they began to run alongside a forest… a very familiar forest. "Hey isn't that the forest that the Geckomon village is in?" Kazu asked as Gaurdromon looked lost in thought. "Yes" Kingchessmon replied voice quivering. "Then how did we get here? I thought we were on the layer of the Mudfridgeymon village not the Geckomon village" Kazu asked only to get glared at by Jeri. "Can't you see that he's in no mood to answer questions?" she asked as they slowed and she got on his horse behind him. "Jeez I was just wondering" Kazu muttered as Jeri comforted Kingchessmon. "Uhh guys," Takato said voice shaking, "Who is that?" he asked obviously scared out of his wits. "N-n-n-n-n-no not now" Kingchessmon said as he put his hands into his face, "She can summon demons, and we need holy-Knightmon to fight the demons but if I summon more of my friends to die in vain then I would be a murderer, but the Order expects… no demands that I use every advantage that I have against the Evil Ones. But if I'm a murderer than I'm no better than the Evil Ones. I'm so confused" Kingchessmon muttered as he leaned forward with Jeri rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Kingchessmon we can handle this fight" Jeri said as Monodramon jumped off of Gaurdromon and ran at The Demonic Huntress. _"Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate"_ both Kazu and Ryo yelled as they swiped their cards causing Monodramon and Gaurdromon to digivolve into Cyberdramon and Andromon. "Thank you" was all that Kingchessmon said before slumping against his horse. **"Andro-missiles"** Andromon yelled as The Demonic Huntress flickered away and appeared behind Andromon. "You really think that you can hurt me?" She asked as Andromon's eyes grew wide. **"Blade of the Protector"** Andromon screamed and spun around slashing. "You missed" The Demonic Huntress whispered in his ear before cutting off his arm with her sword. "Argh" Andromon screamed as he degenerated into Gaurdromon. "You're lucky I didn't come here to kill you" She whispered evilly into Gaurdromon's ear. "Now you're next big boy?" She asked with an evil and somewhat perverted glint in her eyes. "Bring it on" Cyberdramon growled falling into a defensive stance.

"You asked for it. **Demons Arise**" she called and found that no demons came. "What?" She screamed as a familiar knee-high boot wearing, along with other things, figure emerged from the forest. "Huntressmon, where's Impmon?" Kingchessmon half-asked half-muttered weakly. "Fine, I'll give you the details later" She said eyes narrowing on The Demonic Huntress. Said huntress growled as she drew her rapier and flew at Huntressmon. And when I say flew I mean _flew_. She literally grew bat-like wings and flew at Huntressmon, who had also drawn her rapier, and fallen into an offensive stance. Cyberdramon eyed her strangely like he knew her from somewhere, then it clicked. He snapped his fingers twice and held up three fingers. Huntressmon shook her head and held up two. Cyberdramon nodded and began to slowly circle The Demonic Huntress, who had stopped and squinted at Huntressmon as if staring into her soul. It was at that moment that Cyberdramon burst forward and yelled **"Hunting Fire" **as he threw two balls of fire at the ground, causing two hunting dogs made of fire to form from the fire he had thrown. "Uhh Ryo, has he ever done that before?" Henry asked warily. "No" Was Ryo's wide-eyed answer. **"Hunting Water"** Huntressmon yelled throwing two balls of water at the ground, with the same thing happening to them that happened to the fire that Cyberdramon threw. "Ah, I'm facing The Hunting duo" The Demonic Huntress said as she stabbed her rapier into the ground and dragging it across in a gashing line.

**"Demons Arise"** She yelled evilly as demons poured out of the gash. "Go my elemental dogs!" both Huntressmon and Cyberdramon yelled at the same time much to the Tamers confusion. "Well that's new" Ryo said wide-eyed. As the elemental dogs ripped the demons to shreds, Huntressmon and Cyberdramon were fighting small skirmishes with The Demonic Huntress, who fought only one of them at a time and broke away whenever the other joined the fight. "I grow bored of this" The demonic Huntress yawned as she broke away from the biggest and longest skirmish yet. **"Greater Demons Arise"** She yelled before flickering out of the battle with an evil laugh. "Alpha-4?" Cyberdramon asked to which Huntressmon nodded.

**"Flaming Destruction"** Cyberdramon yelled as he curled into a ball, shimmering with a red-hot light. Just then the gash that The Demonic Huntress cut into the ground grew as wide as an Amakichi (A/N for those Naruto fans you know what I mean. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about watch the anime Naruto or asked someone, besides me, who has) and an even bigger version of the regular demons came crawling out (A/N think really big alien from Alien vs. Predator).

"Shit, Cyberdramon you ready?" Huntressmon asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "N-no just a-a-a l-l-l-little m-more" Cyberdramon stammered voice shaking with the pain of holding back the power from his attack. "Wonderful **Dogs of the Hunt arise**" She yelled as more hunting dogs came to the aid of the remaining Fire and Water elemental dogs. "Cyberdramon the dogs can't handle them much longer" Huntressmon yelled as the ground became strewn with dead dog bodies and the flickering form of the Fire elemental dog, the last one. "Call the dogs off!" Cyberdramon yelled as he slowly uncurled. "Away" Huntressmon yelled as she ran towards the Tamers. When all of the dogs were out of the way Cyberdramon screamed with pain as the energy he had gathered was suddenly ripped out of his body and went flying with a lethal force at the Greater Demons.

As the Greater Demons stopped eating the dog carcasses they stared at the Flaming Destruction attack incinerated the bodies of the dead dogs. Only one of the Greater Demons realized what would happen if it didn't move, so it gathered up five dead dogs and flickered away to its mistress. The other Greater Demons just stared and tried to use their small brains to understand why their comrade disappeared.

Then the force suddenly slowed and the song 'A Little Faster' by There for Tomorrow began playing in the background. "Cyberdramon why is it that every time you use that attack right before it hits that song plays in the background?" Huntressmon asked annoyed. "How should I know?" Cyberdramon panted before degenerating into Monodramon. It was at that point that the music stopped and the attack incinerated the Greater Demons. If you could hear the bloodcurdling shrieks that the Greater Demons were making as they died then you would most likely be thinking which is worse the sound or the smell of burning Greater Demon? Well if the shrieks didn't drive you insane that is. When the shrieks finally subsided Huntressmon declared "Okay now that that's over with we need to get moving" She said as she mounted one of the horses that the holy-Knightmon had been riding on. Just then they saw a figure limping towards them coming from the direction that they had come from.

"Who is that?" Takato asked warily. "It's one of the holy-Knightmon" Huntressmon gasped eyes-wide. "Sir," the holy-Knightmon coughed, "the demons have been defeated" he said as he fell, with his voice getting softer as he said been. "Come on we need to get him on a horse" Jeri said as she got off of Kingchessmon's horse. "Okay put him on my horse I'll take him to Wizardmon" Huntressmon said as she lifted him onto her horse. "I'll meet you at the checkpoint, and don't worry the horses know where they're going" Huntressmon said as she got on her horse, and galloped away. "Well that was… strange" Takato muttered as he and the rest of the Tamers began to trot in the direction that Huntressmon had just galloped in.

With Renamon

"We can't wait anymore." Queenchessmon said standing. "So we go in with out him?" Maraudermon asked suddenly awake. "Yeah so everyone get up we're leaving" she yelled as she kicked Terriermon in the side. "I'm up, I'm up" Terriermon mumbled as he turned over. "GET UP" Queenchessmon screamed as she kicked Terriermon onto the dieing fire. "Ow ow hot hot hot hot" Terriermon yelled as he rolled around on the ground. "I think he desevered that" Queenchessmon said once everyone was up. "You're evil you know that right?" "Yep" "Good as long as you know it" Maraudermon said as they entered the Order of the Holy Knights Headquarters. "This. Is. Amazing." Terriermon said as he looked up so far that he fell on his back

That took a while to write. Please R&R.


	9. In the Order's HQ

**Standard Disclaimer**

You already know what it looks like for talking, thought, a Digimon's attack, and a Digimodify so I don't see any reason to write it anymore.

Inside the Headquarters

In the Order's HQ

"Holy shit" Terriermon whistled as he got up off of his butt. "Indeed" Marineangemon agreed. "You three do know that it's rude to stare right?" Renamon scolded as she tried, and mostly failed, at not staring herself. "Nice isn't it?" Maraudermon said as he and Queenchessmon started walking. The hall that they had entered was covered with a red silk carpet. Every ten or so feet there was a marble bust, of Digimon whose names no one knew. In between the busts there was a painting of the major battles that the Order had fought in against the True Order, there were only three paintings.

"These busts are of the Digimon that founded the Order" Maraudermon explained touching his neck with his forefinger and middle finger. "Uh Maraudermon why can't we see the ceiling?" Terriermon asked with his hand waving back and forth above him. "Because the ceiling can't be seen until nine," Maraudermon explained with his fingers still touching his neck, "That's when the ceiling looks like the sky above us" "Why are you touching your neck with your fingers?" Lopmon asked. "No reason" Maraudermon said quickly. "Simple, he can't remember any of this stuff so he had Wizardmon implant a chip into his neck that whenever it gets touched by his middle and forefingers, all of the information makes its way to his brain" Queenchessmon explained cutting off Maraudermon's complaint. "Do you always have to ruin my fun?" Maraudermon asked glumly. "Yep" Queenchessmon answered with a smile. "I hate you" "You know that you don't, because I know that you think I'm cute" at that Maraudermon made a fake gagging noise. "You're so immature you know that right?" Queenchessmon pouted. 'Just so that I can annoy you" "Jackass" "Bitch" "Bastard" "WHORE" "SON OF A BITCH" "CUNT" "MAN WHORE" "PIECE OF SHIT" "ASSHOLE" "MEECROB" "WHAT THE FUCK IS A MEECROB?" Queenchessmon yelled exasperated.

"You" "So a Meecrob is a beautiful woman?" Queenchessmon asked like a little girl. "Nope" "Then what's a Meecrob?" "It's a… hey look we're here" Maraudermon exclaimed as they walked up to a giant door. "You had this planned out didn't you?" Queenchessmon accused. "Maybe" "BASTARD" "WHORE" "ASSHOLE" Queenchessmon practically screeched. "And she says that he's immature" Terriermon whispered to Lopmon causing her to giggle. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Queenchessmon shrieked. "N-n-nothing" Terriermon stammered. _'He really needs to get a hold of his mouth'_ Renamon thought before she interrupted. "Question: what's behind the door?" Renamon asked preventing Queenchessmon from strangling Terriermon even though Maraudermon was trying to hold her back. "It's the main chamber" Maraudermon grunted as Lopmon and Marineangemon tried to help him pull Queenchessmon, with her flaming eyes, away from Terriermon's unconscious form.

"And what's in the main chamber?" Renamon asked as she walked up to Queenchessmon. "Stuff" Maraudermon said as he lost more ground to Queenchessmon "Queenchessmon," Renamon whispered in her ear, "Why take your anger out on Terriermon, when you can take it out on Maraudermon later?" at this Queenchessmon stopped struggling causing Maraudermon, Lopmon, and Marineangemon to throw her into a wall. "There, now that that is settled can we please go?" Renamon asked gesturing to the door. "Oh right" Maraudermon sweat-dropped due to the fact that he had forgotten about the door. And with that he opened the door.

With the Tamers

"Why is it that Kingchessmon had to come get us in the first place?" Henry asked no one in particular. "Maybe we need someone in the Order with us to get in" Takato answered. "If that's the case then why did Huntressmon take Kingchessmon if she knew that we needed someone to get in?" Rika countered. "Here's another question: Why did I get stuck with Ai and Mako?" Kazu half-asked half-yelled. "Because that's the horse you got on" came Ryo's answer. "Yeah I know that but why couldn't Kenta get stuck with them?" Kazu countered. "Because Kenta is useful, that's why" Rika stated. "Oh yeah how is Kenta useful?" "He doesn't complain for one" "shut up" "Uh Kazu I thought that you didn't want to get on Rika's nerves?" Takato asked evilly.

"Now YOU SHUT UP!" Kazu yelled exasperated causing almost everyone to laugh. "Is it just me or are Suzy Ai and Mako sleeping a lot?" Takato asked when he stopped laughing. "Your right, at home Suzy gets up around eight, and goes to bed around seven" Henry agreed. "Then why is she sleeping this much now?" Rika asked, "Ryo, you were here the longest: did this occur to you at any time?" "No, not once" Ryo answered sullenly. "Maybe someone at this HQ will know" Kenta suggested. "Well then why don't we pick up the pace?" Henry asked going from a trot into a gallop.

With Impmon

"Okay that was weird" Impmon commented as he picked himself up with no recollection of the previous twenty minutes, just the sudden urge to get away from the Patomon village. **"Boom Bubble"** came a cry from the mountain behind him. "Oh come on; what did I do to yous guys?" Impmon yelled as he ran out of sheer cowardice. "Get back here with that book!" a Patomon yelled. "What book?" Impmon yelled back as more Patomon called **"Boom Bubble"** "You know exactly what book you stole!" the Patomon elder called from the front of the pack. "No I don't! I don't have any book, besides even if I did I CAN'T READ!" Impmon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh really that's why you have a book under your arm?" the Patomon elder called. "I have a book under my arm?" Impmon screamed when he stopped running and looked under his arm and saw a book. "How the fuck did this get here?" Impmon screamed making the Patomon stop a few feet from him. "What do you mean 'how the fuck did this get here'?" the Patomon elder asked confused. "I mean the last thing I remember is walking into the Patomon village and then waking up with yous guys on my tail… literally" He said as he grabbed his tail to see a small Patomon on it. "Strange you were talking to a few of the Patomon that were coming from school about where to find my. And when you did finally find me we had a very extensive talk about a certain Digimon… whose name eludes me at the moment" the Patomon elder said as Impmon sat down. "So I stole this book?" Impmon asked returning the book to the Patomon elder.

"No, not exactly, you digivolved then your digivolved form stole the book" "So Beelzemon stole the book?" Impmon ventured then raised an eyebrow as the Patomon shrunk back at Beelzemon's name. "No Beelzemon didn't steal the book, _you_ did. And besides Beelzemon doesn't look exactly like what you digivolved into: he has wings and a giant blaster" the Patomon elder explained probably thinking that Impmon was slow. "What was this Beelzemon _imposter_ like?"

Impmon asked adding venom to the word imposter. "Imposter? What do you mean imposter?" the Patomon elder asked. "If you tell me what he was like then I'll tell you" Impmon said simply. "He was cruel and threatened to destroy us if we didn't give him almost all of our food" the Patomon elder shivered. "He just ate and ate and ate" one of the smallest Patomon said in a small voice. "So now will you tell us what you mean by imposter?" the elder asked eagerly. "Sure… that wasn't Beelzemon" Impmon started and was cut off with a resounding "What?" from all of the Patomon.

"First off: OW. Second off: don't kill me because of what I'm going to tell you Okay?" Impmon asked getting confused looks from the Patomon. "That wasn't Beelzemon because: I'm Beelzemon" Impmon said getting cut off by a Patomon, probably a teenager, tackling him. "So you think that you can just come back and kill us?" the Patomon snapped. "I wasn't done" Impmon said simply. "Then finish" The Patomon growled. "I was going to say that I'm Beelzemon when I digivolve. And the Beelzemon that tormented you wasn't me, it was a Beelzemon Blast Mode, strong yes but not as powerful as the original: me" Impmon said picking the shocked Patomon off of his stomach.

With Maraudermon

"Who is that?" Terriermon asked Maraudermon as they opened an even bigger door than the one that lead to the main chamber: a room that had eight doors including the one that they had come in from. After about five doors and four hallways, they came to the door that they had just entered through. "Seraphimon" Maraudermon said as he fell to one knee, "We have brought the ones that you have requested an audience with" "And what of the others?" Seraphimon asked from his throne. "Kingchessmon got them and Huntressmon should have met up with them by now" Queenchessmon answered now, also on one knee. "Good… and what of the Evil Ones?" "From the reports: the Tamers encountered three: The Demonic Huntress, their bringer of Darkness, their Commander in Chief, and the Dark Angle, with the Dark Angle meeting his doom"

Maraudermon said quickly. "Good one less Evil in this world" Seraphimon said with relief. "You may return when your Tamers have arrived," Seraphimon said to the Renamon and the others. "As for you two… Queenchessmon, report to the infirmary for that shoulder of yours. And Maraudermon go to the armory and get your blades, I have a feeling that the Tamers our being followed. DISMISSED" and with that Maraudermon and Queenchessmon got up and pushed the other Digimon out the door and followed them. "What was that about?" Lopmon asked. "That was our Leader" Maraudermon said simply, turning onto an adjacent hallway and left. "Don't worry the bedrooms are on the way to the infirmary so I'll show you the way, unlike a certain Digimon!" Queenchessmon said yelling the last part in the same direction that Maraudermon went. "Thank you" Renamon said as Queenchessmon lead them to their rooms.

With the Tamers

"Do you get the feeling that we're getting followed?" Kenta asked over the wind, looking back occasionally. "Kenta, keep looking forward or you'll fall off!" Henry yelled over the wind. "I'm slowing down, my horse is getting tired" Jeri yelled before promptly slowing to a trot. "Fine" Henry said before he and the other Tamers slowed to a trot as well. "Oh and Kenta, you probably feel like we're being followed because Gaurdromon is flying behind us" Henry explained pointing to Gaurdromon behind them. "Oh" Kenta said before falling into silence.

The holy-Knightmon chose that exact moment to wake up and point over to a boulder. "Lust" he said before falling unconscious. "What do you think he meant by 'Lust'?" Jeri asked before her horse spooked, causing her to fall off, and took off running in the opposite direction of the boulder. At that moment the boulder flew at them, hitting Monodramon and Gaurdromon, and their horses bolted Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Suzy, Ai, Mako, and Takato fell off when their horses bolted and were knocked unconscious. Only Kazu and holy-Knightmon (oddly) were able to stay on and had to continue on their way.

With Huntressmon

"It's okay Kingchessmon we'll go in as soon as the Tamers arrive… and there they are now. Hey guys… wait a second." Huntressmon said eyes wide. "Where's the rest of the Tamers?" Huntressmon demanded as Kazu dismounted. "A boulder about five minutes back came flying at us and our horses bolt." Kazu explained glumly. "WHAT? Where was this boulder?" Huntressmon screamed the first part and got control of her voice for the rest.

"About five or so minutes back why?" Kazu asked carefully. "I think they have fallen into the hands of Ladydevimon" Huntressmon explained before walking into the HQ and heading straight for Seraphimon's chamber with Kazu right behind her, after bringing the holy-Knight and Kingchessmon to Queenchessmon in the infirmary. "Seraphimon, requesting permission to summon my dogs and attack Ladydevimon"

Huntressmon practically yelled. "No, I will not have my only huntress killed for some humans. Besides we can always get more humans" Seraphimon said waving his hand in front of him. "What, you think that you can just get any human and Digimon partnership?" Kazu yelled. "It shouldn't be that hard I just need to some more humans here and then a Digimon should become their partner" Seraphimon explained arrogantly. "Sir, I don't think that it works that way?" Huntressmon said in a small voice.

"Of course it does," Seraphimon said, "Every single human that has ever come to the Digital World has obtained a Digimon partner. So why would it be different?" "That's just the way it works!" Kazu scream exasperated. "Can you prove it?" Seraphimon asked. "Yes if you tell me this: has there ever been an adult in the Digital World?" "Well no but…" "And would you bring adults to the Digital World to get partners?" "Yes they have more sense and…" "I prove my point you need children to have partners and only certain children get partners" Kazu finished. "Fine authorization approved" Seraphimon said before dismissing them to the armory. "Hey Maraudermon your required, to get ready for battle, we're taking out Ladydevimon" Huntressmon said simply. "Sweet, I might actually use my ultimate sword" Maraudermon said excited.

**End Chapter**

How will this play out? Even I don't know, but it most likely will be good. Please R&R.


	10. AN

I will be switching from this story to my new one [The War Lock] every so often. If you can think of any way that this story or the other one can be made better I'm all ears.


	11. Preparation for Battle

**Standard Disclaimer**

Preparation for Battle

In the Orders HQ

"This room is HUGE!" Kazu screamed as he gapped at the Orders Armory. "Of course it's huge. You think that with an HQ this big the Armory wouldn't be big by comparison. "Wait what do you mean big by comparison?" Kazu asked partially getting over his initial shock. "I mean that this is the biggest room in the ENTIRE HQ" Queenchessmon said gesturing around the room with her hands. "Okay then, why are we here?" Kazu asked. "Really? Think about it. We are getting ready for battle," Kazu nods, "So we need weapons," another nod, "So what do YOU think we're doing in the ARMORY?" Queenchessmon practically screamed.

"Give him a break, he's never fought a battle without his partner before" Maraudermon said as he walked out from behind a rack full of broadswords. Since I don't think that I described what Maraudermon looks like, and since he's going to look like he does now for the rest of the story (Hint hint) I'll describe him now. Maraudermon has a tall and muscular figure, short cropped brown hair, biceps about thirty inches around, broad chest and shoulders, strong looking legs and a well-toned abdomen. But all of this is covered by leather armor, except his head. On his back he carries four broad swords, each scabbard a different color; red, blue, brown, and green. On his hips he has one scabbard per hip. One black scabbard and one white scabbard; both empty. Horizontal right above the top of his pants he has two empty scabbards; the same color as the ones on his hips.

"Uhh what's with the broadswords?" Kazu asked pointing at one of the swords, "And why are the sheaths different colors?" "First off its _Scabbards_ not sheaths," Maraudermon began reaching up to pull out the sword form his right shoulder (Red), "And to answer your second and first questions these swords are my weapons, and they each represent an element; Fire," he said as he pulled a red blade from the red scabbard, "Water," he drew the blue blade from his other shoulder, "Earth," brown blade from left hip, "and Air" green blade from right hip. (The blades from the hips are the ones facing down) "Okay then what about the four empty scabbards?" Kazu asked trying to get used to the word scabbard.

"Each represents another element; I just haven't found the two blades that go with the scabbards on my hip and the blades that go with the horizontal scabbards are too powerful to use _EVER_" Maraudermon answered as he walked to another broadsword rack. "Maraudermon did you try your room?" Queenchessmon asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Uhh no" Maraudermon said before quickly running in the direction of the nearest door. "I don't know what we're going to do with him if he can't remember where he puts his stuff" Queenchessmon said with her hand to her visor. "What do you mean?" Kazu asked as he picked up a rack of swords that he knocked over. "I mean that the only thing that he has going for him is his body and his fighting ability. And he can't fight without his elemental swords. Well there's also the fact that those swords are treasured throughout the Digital World, and if he lost any of them or they broke…" Queenchessmon took the side of her finger and traced a line with it across her neck.

"Wow, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Kazu asked as he picked up a hand-an-a-half sword. "Well yes but I can't say anything about it or I'll be in serious trouble… give me that" Queenchessmon snapped as she grabbed the sword from his hands. "I didn't bring you down here so you could get a weapon. I brought you down here so that we could find Vulcanmon, our smith, so he could install into your Detector a device that lets us talk to your partner" Queenchessmon said as she pulled him towards a door.

"Vulcanmon are you in there?" "What do you think this is my privet shop OF COURSE I'M IN HERE" Came a gravelly voice from the other side of the door. "Just checking" Queenchessmon yelled back then muttered something that sounded like: you're not here sometimes you bastard. Then she opened the door.

**End Chapter**

Yes I know its short but I have stuff to do and I needed to do this first. Please R&R


	12. The Angel Twins

**Standard Disclaimer**

The Angel Twins

In Vulcanmon's office

"So are you done yet?" Queenchessmon asked impatiently as Vulcanmon's massive hands worked delicately on Kazu's D-Power. Vulcanmon was a giant and strongly built Digimon. With his massive shoulders, hands, muscles and about every other part of his body he, to the shock of most people, easily manipulated tools of any size or shape in the most delicate ways, if you were to fight him then Stop Hammer Time because his weapon of choice is giant three hundred pound hammers. "I'll tell you what I told you two seconds ago I'LL BE DONE WHEN I'M DONE" he said enunciating the last six words.

"Okay jeez, you don't have to be snippy" she said crossing her arms. At that Vulcanmon didn't reply but an anime tick mark did appear on the back of his head, and he glance at his hammers hanging only three feet away. "Okay I'll just leave" Queenchessmon said as she turned and left. "Kazu I won't be done for a while, so I think that you should go get the Angel Twins and request their help" Vulcanmon suggested as he put down his screwdriver and picked up a chip and a mini welding torch.

"Why's that?" Kazu asked as he saw the mini torch. "Because Ladydevimon has power over many Digimon because of her beauty, and they will do anything for her and I mean ANYTHING" Vulcanmon said as the finished fitting the chip into the Detector. "Sure uh where can I find them?" "Ask Queenchessmon" "Where is she?" "She got impatient so she's standing outside the door listening in on us ISN'T THAT RIGHT QUEENCHESSMON?" Vulcanmon yelled at the door causing it to open and have Queenchessmon fall into the room.

"Hehe hi" Queenchessmon said lamely. "Go get the Angel Twins NOW" Vulcanmon said pointing at the door. "Yes sir" Queenchessmon said defeated as she turned to the door. "I thought that the only people that Queenchessmon answered to were Kingchessmon, Maraudermon, and Seraphimon" Kazu said turning his head towards Vulcanmon.

"I make all the weapons, they have to listen to me because I can stop making weapons" Vulcanmon said with a smile on his face (Did I forget to describe his face?), that has scars mainly on his lower face with the exception of one scar that goes from the middle of his upper forehead down through his right eye to his jaw bone at the bottom of his face. "Sweet" Kazu said before running off to catch up with Queenchessmon.

With Impmon

"So let me get this straight: you are the original Beelzemon," The Patomon elder started causing Impmon to nod, "And you being here will probably bring back the Beelzemon that tortured us," another nod, "but you _might_ be able to be him?" "Yeah that's about it" Impmon replied.

"So don't you think you should be getting ready to fight him?" the Patomon elder asked nervously. "Good point. Okay if I beat him yous guys will help me right?" "Yes we will help you find who you are looking for" "Great now can any of yous digivolve?"

With Queenchessmon

"So who are the Angel Twins?" Kazu asked after a few minutes of walking. "You'll see" Queenchessmon said not turning her head. "Why did you sound as if you're considering something?"

Kazu asked nervously. "I'm wondering if I'll have to restrain you from trying to kill the Angel Twins" Queenchessmon said as she reached and grabbed Kazu's shoulder. "Why where you considering that?" Kazu asked warily.

"That's why" Queenchessmon said simply as she tightened her grip on Kazu. "Look in front of you and try not to over-react" "Okay…" Kazu said as he turned to look in front of them at the staircase that they had arrived at. And saw two Digimon, Angemon and Devimon. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?" Kazu screamed as he pointed at Devimon.

**End Chapter**

After one more chapter I'm switching back to The War Lock though I'll be switching in between the two stories every two chapters just so you readers know. Definataly short. Please R&R.


	13. Explanations

**Standard Disclaimer**

Explanations

With the Angel Twins

"Explain" Kazu said to Queenchessmon after he got over his original shock. "What's there to explain? These are the Angel Twins" Queenchessmon said gesturing at Angemon and Devimon. "Maybe I need to be more specific; explain why _HE_ is here" Kazu said pointing at Devimon. "What do you mean explain?" Queenchessmon asked exasperated, "I never said that they were both Angels" "But you never said that any of them were… what's the word I'm thinking of?" Kazu asked scratching his head. "Angels of darkness" Angemon suggested. "No… I got it. You never said that any of them were Dark Angels either"

"He's got you there" Devimon said he put his hand on Angemon's shoulder, after about two minutes Angemon nodded. "Okay look we were told to prep for battle to get back the Tamers. I don't think that we have time to argue" "Fine just get ready I need you ready in five minutes" Queenchessmon commanded. "But sir," Angemon protested, "You know that we need at least ten minutes to prep. We just came down here to receive our orders"

"And you did; get ready in FIVE MINUTES!" Queenchessmon said, her voice getting louder with each word. "Yes sir" Angemon said defeated turning around with Devimon. "Madam Queenchessmon, Wizardmon asked me to deliver this message to you" a holy-Knightmon said kneeling with the hand that has the message in out in front of him. "Thank you dismissed" Queenchessmon barked after she took the message. "… requesting you… now… he's… entering…Battle Mode… need you to stop him" Queenchessmon muttered as she read the message.

"Come on Kazu" she said as she turned to the infirmary. "Why?" Kazu asked as he followed. "Because Kingchessmon has entered his Battle Mode, meaning that we need to subdue him" "Okay what's his battle mode?" "Kazu its Battle Mode, not battle mode; Battle Mode capital first letters" Queenchessmon corrected as they turning a corner, and walked into a scene of utter chaos.

"What happened here?" Kazu asked his mouth hitting the floor. "Kingchessmon Battle Mode; that's what happened" Queenchessmon said as she continued walking. "Why would he do that? I thought he was one of the good guys?" Kazu screamed. "He's apparently on a rampage. That happens sometimes" Queenchessmon explained as she dodged a ball of energy. "What was that?" Kazu asked as he stared at the ball of energy.

"That was his **Royal Execution**" Queenchessmon explained. "Sir, I have a message from one of our allies" Angemon said as he dodged a **Royal Execution**. "What is it?" "Apparently the Beelzemon that was tormenting the Patomon was actually Beelzemon Blast Mode," Angemon said as he pulled Kazu out of the way of another **Royal Execution**. "And?" Queenchessmon asked as a **Royal Execution** flew by her head.

"And they have found help in the form of the so called 'Original Beelzemon'" Angemon finished. "Did they say whether this 'Original Beelzemon' has to digivolve to become Beelzemon?" Kazu asked getting a look from Angemon. "Yes they did why?" "Because I know him" Kazu explained, "Who the 'Original Beelzemon'?" Queenchessmon questioned, her voice sounding suspicious. "Yep, and by the way his name is Impmon" Kazu said as he turned a corner.

"Uhh guys is that Kingchessmon Battle Mode?" Kazu asked as he pointed to a figure almost completely covered by holy-Knightmon. "Yep" Queenchessmon said as she and Angemon turned the corner. Kingchessmon BM chose that moment to throw all of the holy-Knightmon off of his back and stand up straight.

Kingchessmon BM looked nothing like regular Kingchessmon. For one he was more humanoid. Two he was about eight feet tall. And three instead of his regular staff he holds a seven foot tall lance, with a short sword on his left hip. Other than that he looked exactly like regular Kingchessmon, because his armor had grown with him, just minus the mustache and those pointy things sticking out of the side of the visor.

"He's huge! How are we supposed to stop him?" Kazu screamed. "Like this" Queenchessmon said as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a mini one-handed crossbow. "What's that for?" Kazu asked eying the crossbow warily. "This" she said as she took aim at Kingchessmon BM's neck and fired. The bolt flew straight and would have hit Kingchessmon BM's neck; if he hadn't put his arm in the way. "Damn, Angemon I need you to distract him!" Queenchessmon yelled at Angemon, who had inched away about twenty feet.

"What, you expect me to _distract_ a Mega level on my own?" Angemon yelled incredulously. "Yes and that's an order" "You can't order me around" Angemon said quickly. "You're alone, and Angemon, so YES I CAN!" Queenchessmon countered loading her fifth crossbow bolt.

"What did she mean 'you're alone, and Angemon…'?" Kazu asked Angemon before he sighed and charged Kingchessmon BM. "Tell you later" Angemon said as he jumped onto Kingchessmon BM's shoulders. He then proceeded to grab his arms and put him in an arm-lock. "Hurry Queenchessmon I don't know how long I can hold him still" Angemon grunted. "Angemon isn't known for his strength is he?" Kazu asked as he handed her a bolt that had shot only two feet before falling to the ground.

"Nope" Queenchessmon said as she fired the bolt. This time the bolt hit Kingchessmon BM square in the neck, causing him to wrench his arms from Angemon's grasp and fly to his neck. After falling and convulsing on the ground for three minutes (give or take a few seconds) he turned back into to regular Kingchessmon. "Explain" Kazu demanded Queenchessmon.

"Everyone in this organization has a special power or trait; Huntressmon can summon hunting dogs, Maraudermon is the guardian of the Elemental Swords, and Kingchessmon has his Battle Mode just to name a few" Queenchessmon explained. "What about Angemon and Devimon?" Kazu asked. "You'll see" Queenchessmon said as Wizardmon ran up to them.

"Oh thank goodness you managed to calm him down" he said gesturing to Kingchessmon. "I thought that you were the Order's Medic?" Kazu said as Queenchessmon pick up Kingchessmon.

"I am" Wizardmon said softly. "Then why couldn't you…" Kazu started only to be cut off. "I'm new. Ever since my predecessor died while I had just started training more and more of our lower members have been careless" Wizardmon said pain in his eyes. "And I can't allays heal them"

"Oh I get it" Kazu said as a holy-Knightmon ran up to him and said "Sir; Vulcanmon has finished the modifications on your Detector. He has requested that you follow me to him" "Sure" Kazu said as he followed the holy-Knightmon. "When are you going to tell him?" Angemon asked after Kazu had left. "I don't know, but I think that I'll let him get his friends back before I decide when" Queenchessmon answered walking away.

With Vulcanmon

"Hello Kazu" Vulcanmon said when Kazu walked in the door. "Hey Vulcanmon, so you finished toying with my digivice?" Kazu asked. "Yes and it was quiet the piece of hardware. I wonder who made them and how" Vulcanmon replied. "Who knows," Kazu shrugged, "Anyway is it time to talk to Gaurdromon and the others?" "Absolutely" Vulcanmon replied with a smile, handing the digivice to Kazu.

"How do I contact them?" Kazu asked. "Simple when I downloaded the chip required to communicate the program on the chip was also downloaded into Gaurdromon, all I did was add one more program to the digivice to make it unique" Vulcanmon explained. "What program would that be?"

"Voice-command" "Huh" Kazu asked raising his eyebrow. "Wow, for the people who created us, you really are low-tech" Vulcanmon said hanging his head. "Okay let me explain…" Vulcanmon began pulling a diagram from behind a stack of parts.

Several hours, three diagrams, and to charts later

"Did you get all that?" Vulcanmon asked Kazu. "No" "Do you want me to go over it again?" "No thanks. Be if you must could you simplify it a little?" Kazu asked his head swimming.

"Sure: voice-command is where the device that has voice-command activates its functions by you talking to it" "You put me through Five Hours of lessons to sum it up in one sentence?" Kazu asked shocked. "Yeah that's about it"

"Great so let's see… Communication" Kazu said as a hologram screen was projected from the digivice. "Hey Gaurdromon can you hear me?" Kazu asked "Who said that? I may be in a cell but I can still fight" Gaurdromon yelled sounding scared out of his mind.

"Gaurdromon it's me Kazu" "Kazu? How did you get in my cell?" "I'm not I'm at the Order's HQ. Now listen the Order has agreed to help us get you guys back okay?" "Great when?" "We're leaving first thing tomorrow" "Good, Ladydevimon is just strange" Gaurdromon shivered causing his parts to rattle.

"Strange how?" Kazu ventured. "I don't know why but she keeps us in different cells" "You mean like Digimon in one, humans in another?" "No I mean males in one, females in another" "Actually that's quite common" Vulcanmon said butting into the conversation. "For some reason all of the members of the True Order of the Holy Knights keep males and females separate" Vulcanmon explained.

"Okay then should I tell the others?" Gaurdromon asked. "Yes see you tomorrow" Kazu said as he deactivated the communication mode. "You'd best get some sleep Kazu you're going to need all of you strength for tomorrow" Vulcanmon said as he locked the armory door.

"Why's that?" Kazu asked curiously. "Because for Digimon that have only digivolve twice before need someone to help them digivolve so naturally they either load the data of another Digimon or they use the strength of their tamer" "Oh okay good night" Kazu said as he walked out the door.

**End Chapter**

I think that I'll change the switch stories every two chapters to every three chapters now. Please R&R.


	14. Help is on the way Patomon

**Standard Disclaimer**

Help is on the way Patomon

In Seraphimon's Chamber

"No I forbid it!" Seraphimon yelled in outrage when Angemon and Devimon told him that they were heading to the Patomon Village. "But sir, the Patomon raised us when everyone shunned us" Angemon protested. "You were a Patomon at the time of course they would raise you" Seraphimon countered. "But at the time Devimon was Pagumon, they didn't have to raise him. And they knew perfectly well that we were both from the same digi-egg, most Digimon would have shoved us out of their villages and into the wild" Angemon yelled.

"To bad you three are part of this organization and as leader you _HAVE_ to do what I say" Seraphimon pointed out. "Seraphimon that is where you are wrong," Devimon explained as Kazu and Queenchessmon entered the chamber, "Technically He never agreed to join so only the two of us are members. He only listens to you because if he didn't we would get in trouble"

"If the two of you are members then that automatically makes Him a member" Seraphimon yelled as Queenchessmon filled Kazu in on what they were arguing about. "If however He is, is leaving with these two to protect a village that is your allies then why would you not let them go?" Kazu piped in. "They are vital to this base's defenses!" Seraphimon roared.

"Not only that but they will be helping us get your friends back" Queenchessmon said starting to pull Kazu out of the room before he did something stupid. Unfortunately she was too late. "I think my friends would understand if they had to wait a few days if it's an _ALLY VILLAGE_," Kazu started causing Queenchessmon to shake her head in defeat.

"So you would probable condemn your friends to death," Seraphimon accused Kazu, "And this organization to death as well, to save a Village that does nothing for us, and we protect it?" "If you protect that village then why are you ignoring the fact that they will be under attack soon?" Kazu yelled in anger. "Screw you and this organization if you won't help your weaker allies when they need you most"

"That's what we've been trying to say, and He agrees completely and will fight you if you don't let us go to help our home village" Angemon said simply. "Please all I need is four of our members to take Him down"

Seraphimon said causing Queenchessmon's head to fly up. "Yes and all four of them would most likely die, with you defeating Him and loading his data" Devimon accused his eyes narrowed. "Not if Vulcanmon joined the fight then I think we would win with no casualties at all" Seraphimon said smugly. "Did I forget to tell you, Vulcanmon and Kazu here are quite good friends" Devimon said causing Seraphimon to shake with rage.

"Fine you can go" Seraphimon said after a while. "Very well but Kazu is coming with us" Angemon said as he turned to leave. "Do I want to know why?" Seraphimon asked. "Probably not" Devimon replied. "Tell me anyway" "He wants to meet Kazu" Angemon replied. "Wonderful" Seraphimon muttered.

Patomon Village

"Okay Angemon and Devimon have cleared it with Seraphimon to come and have Lucemon help us" the Patomon elder said as Impmon came into the room. "What's all the commotion about?" Impmon asked groggily. "We have gotten someone powerful to help you fight Beelzemon, BM is it?" the Patomon elder asked. "Yep that who it is, but who's the powerful person that's helping me?"

"A Digimon name Lucemon. We raised them from Rookie level" the Patomon elder said happily. "Wait why did you say they? I thought that only Lucemon was coming to help me" Impmon asked confused. "He is it's just that he isn't Lucemon all the time. When he's not Lucemon he's two Digimon that came from one digi-egg; Angemon and Devimon" the Patomon elder explained.

"Okay, that aside how do you defend yourselves?" Impmon inquired. "Defend ourselves?" the Patomon elder asked, "We don't defend ourselves, we rely on The Order of the Holy Knights to help us when we are in serious trouble" "Wonderful, Okay time to find a way to help defend yourselves against attack" Impmon said as he lead the Patomon outside to try, and probably fail, at teaching them to defend themselves.

In Vulcanmon's office

"So can you do it?" Maraudermon asked as he laid his only non-elemental sword on the table in front of Vulcanmon. "Please, I help create the Elemental swords, I think I can fix a broken broadsword" Vulcanmon said as he picked up the pieces of the broadsword. "Just make sure it's the same as before it broke, no adding your little 'enhancements' to it, got it?" Maraudermon said as he walked out of Vulcanmon's office.

"Fine, just like it was before" Vulcanmon called back as Queenchessmon walked in. "What is it?" Vulcanmon asked in between muttering something about no one wanting his weapon enhancements. "I just need a short-sword" Queenchessmon said as she put her elbows on his workbench. "Why do you need a short-sword? You already have a weapon"

Vulcanmon said while checking to make sure he put the sword back together correctly. "It's for Kazu; he can't go pissing off Seraphimon unless he has a weapon" "I don't think a sword will help much if Seraphimon decides to kill him" "I know but it would calm me down a bit to know that I don't have to keep watching him so he's safe"

"Got it" Vulcanmon said as he grabbed a short-sword from a rack of them. "Here you go, and make sure Lucemon doesn't kill him" "I don't think I can guarantee that but I'll try" Queenchessmon said as she left to go give Kazu the sword.

In a cell in Ladydevimon's lair

"I wonder when Kazu will get here" Gaurdromon wondered out loud. "Why do you say that? It's not as if he can bust us out on his own" Henry said depressingly. "I know but he said that he would come for us soon" Gaurdromon answered much to Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kenta, Marineangemon, and Takato's surprise.

"When and how did he tell you that?" Ryo yelled "last night when everyone was asleep" Gaurdromon answered. "You still haven't told us how" Terriermon said irritated. "I don't know how; he didn't have enough time to say. But I still know he's coming" Gaurdromon said happily.

"I think he's gone rusty in the brain" Henry whispered to Takato, who was stifling a laugh. "Hey Gaurdromon, is everyone else up yet?" Kazu's disembodied voice said with a strange buzzing sound. "What was that?" Ryo asked Gaurdromon.

"Kazu, though I still don't know how he does that. Yes Kazu their up" "Good because I want all of you to hear this. Your rescue might be a little delayed" "Why" Henry asked. "We still need to get a few things done first" was what Kazu answered. "Great tell us some good news" Ryo said bitterly. "We found Impmon, and Guilmon and Calumon aren't far behind him" "Well so you actually did have good news" Henry said as he started to lie down.

"So when are you going to be here?" Kenta asked. "About three days" "We can't tell time in here" "Okay then three times you sleep" "Better I guess" "Any word from Yamaki?" "Yeah apparently only Henry's dad, Shibumi, and a guy named Dolphin from the Monster Makers have showed up, and it's been almost twenty days since we left" Takato answered.

"Wow it feels like we've only been here for seven days" "That's the way it is in the Digital World" Ryo said glumly. "Anyway I need to help prepare so bye" and with that Kazu's voice, and the strange buzz that came with it, stopped.

"Well I think that we should go to sleep" Kenta said as everyone laid down. "No shit Sherlock" Ryo retorted. "Wow Ryo you are really irritated today" Takato said as Kenta fell asleep. "Just go to sleep" Ryo responded. "Okay"

**End Chapter**

Next thing I update will be The War Lock. Please R&R.


	15. The Court Archer

**Standard Disclaimer**

The Court Archer

The Order's HQ

"Here are my orders," Seraphimon said as Queenchessmon, Maraudermon, the Angel Twins, and Wizardmon kneelt before him with Kazu standing with his short sword strapped to his hip, "Only Maraudermon, and Kazu shall go to aid the Patomon village, and Kazu is only going because Impmon is there" Seraphimon finished coldly.

"But sir," Angemon said with wide eyes, "You agreed earlier to let us go," Devimon said just as coldly as Seraphimon, "Please allow us to go as well" Angemon and Devimon said at the same time. "NO, YOU THREE ARE TO COOPERATE WITH THE COURT ARCHER TO INSURE THAT IN MARAUDERMON'S ABSENCE WE HAVE SUFFICIENT DEFENSES, AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND" Seraphimon roared. "Who's the Court Archer?" Kazu asked Queenchessmon, who happened to be closest to him.

"The one in charge of the HQ's defenses" Queenchessmon whispered back. "Oh" Kazu said with a confused look on his face. "Ask Maraudermon, he has the closest relationship with the Court Archer, seeing that he is second in command of our defenses" "Queenchessmon I realize that you are giving Kazu a lesson but please SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Seraphimon said as everyone else stood up.

"Yes sir" Queenchessmon mumbled as she left for the training area. "Okay Kazu looks like it's you and me" Maraudermon said putting Kazu in a headlock. "Let go, I need to breath" Kazu said wasting air that he needs to breath. "Sorry sometimes I forget that you're a weak child" Maraudermon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Can we just get a move on?" Kazu asked as his hand lingered and twitched over his short sword. "Not until you can use a sword without hurting yourself… or any allies" Maraudermon added as he saw in his mind and image of a chibi Kazu with a sword cut and chibi Patomon in half. "Fine" Kazu muttered as they left for the training area.

With The Angel Twins

"I can't believe that idiot" Devimon said in a voice that didn't belong to him. "Don't worry; once Maraudermon and Kazu get back then we can go get the Tamers and ask them for help" Angemon replied when Devimon shook his head fast.

"I agree with Angemon" Devimon said in his regular voice. "Fine" Angemon said with the same voice that Devimon was talking in before he shook his head. "There you three are, I've been looking all over for you"

A figure that looks like its riding a horse says in a tenor voice. "Hello Centaurmon" Devimon said bowing. "What is it with you three and formalities?" Centarmon said revealing a centaur with a chestnut horse body and wearing a white shirt. "What do you need help with Court Archer?" Angemon asked regally. "Well just about everything" Centaurmon said turning around. "Of course" Devimon said shaking his head slowly.

**End Chapter**

Yes I know that it's shorter than usual but it's just a bridge chapter (a chapter that separates two arcs). Please R&R.


	16. Change of Plan

Sorry for the delay, but I have just got through a major writers-block so enjoy.

**Standard Disclaimer**

Change of Plan

In the training arena

"Sloppy Kazu, very sloppy" Maraudermon scolded as he hit Kazu with the flat of his blade, causing Kazu to grunt with pain. "I don't practice with a sword every day!" Kazu yelled as he charged, his sword blade dragging on the ground. "Yeah but we've been practicing for three hours, you'd think that you would have gotten even a little better" Maraudermon mocked as he emphasized little by putting his index finger and thumb tips close together. "Shut up" Kazu grunted as he brought his sword up in a diagonal arc.

"You will never learn" Maraudermon sighed shaking his head, blocking Kazu's sword with his wooden one. "How goes training?" Queenchessmon asked as she walked up to them. "Good… if you consider a kid that has a temper shorter than the time it takes to crush an egg flailing a sword around good" Maraudermon said shoving Kazu back and pressing the tip of his wooden sword to Kazu's neck. "I win" he said with eye smiles.

"It would help if you actually taught me something" Kazu retorted swiping the wooden sword from his neck. "Only if you can draw blood from me" "You mean like that" Kazu asked as he motioned to the drop of blood on his blade. "How-what-when did that happen?" Maraudermon gibbered. "When you had your eyes closed" Kazu answered.

"Fuck" Maraudermon swore hanging his head in defeat. "So what are you going to teach me?" Kazu asked as a holy-Knightmon appeared with a scroll. "Thank you" Maraudermon said taking the scroll. "Shit" Maraudermon muttered. "What?" Queenchessmon asked trying, and failing, to look over Maraudermon's shoulder. "There's been a change of plan: I get to miss all the action and go get the Tamers, that's what" Maraudermon replied annoyed. "

So now I have to go with Kazu?" Queenchessmon asked Maraudermon, who nodded. "Why can't Huntressmon do it?" "Because she's doing her job tracking down Guilmon and Calumon" Maraudermon said giving a scroll to the holy-Knightmon. "What's that scroll for?" Kazu asked leaning on his sword.

"A: don't do that you could shatter your blade. B: I'm asking Vulcanmon a question" Maraudermon retorted as he slapped Kazu in the side with his sword. "Ow, god damn it Maraudermon what the hell was that for?" Kazu yelled. "Lesson one always be on your guard" Maraudermon said as a scroll hit the back of his head. "Very funny, I'll get you for this" Maraudermon yelled at the holy-Knightmon.

"Jerk" Maraudermon muttered picking up the scroll. "What's it say?" Queenchessmon asked. "Nothing important unless you know what the question was" Maraudermon said handing the scroll to her. "What do you mean nothing important?" Queenchessmon asked narrowing her eyes. "What the fuck is this?" she screeched when she read the scroll, "'It is confirmed'?"

"Like I said unless you know the question the answer is completely meaningless" Maraudermon replied taking the scroll back. "But Maraudermon you said the answer is nothing important; not that it's meaningless" Kazu pointed out as he slashed at a wooden post, with his sword (while they were talking he pulled out his sword).

"You know what; SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Maraudermon roared as he threw his wooden sword at the back of Kazu's head. "Wow he must be really angry" Queenchessmon said to herself as Kazu rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that Queenchessmon? I couldn't hear you over Kazu's' whining!" Maraudermon said with an anime tick mark on the back of his head. "Oh nothing" Queenchessmon said as she made a hasty retreat. "Man he is pissed"

In the Patomon village

"Uh Impmon, are you sure that you know what you're doing?" The Patomon elder asked. "Nope not a clue" Impmon answered sincerely. "Wonderful" the elder muttered as one of the Patomon ran up. "He's here!" the Patomon said before collapsing. "Shit" Impmon said before looking up at the dark shape looming over the village.

"Hey Patomon," the shape yelled, "I'm HUNGRY" "Are you sure that's him?" Impmon asked. "Yes" the elder said gravely, "Can you beat him?" "Again no clue" Impmon said causing the elder to drop from shock. "But I can try" Impmon said, "As soon as I figure out how to digivolve" causing the elder to drop from shock again. "You mean you don't know?" "You know I'm getting really tired of saying this but, I got no clue" Impmon said exasperated.

"Hold it, what's this tingly feeling I got in my stomach?" Impmon asked scratching his head. "Shit it Ai and Mako, gotta finish this chump before I can go" Impmon said before digivolving to Beelzemon. "Now this is more like it" Beelzemon said with a smirk. "Now time to die" He said as Behemoth (his bike) roared towards him. "I've missed ya to, now how about we kick some ass?" Beelzemon laughed mounting Behemoth, and pulling out his guns.

"Hey ya flying bastard get your ass down here I've places to go" Beelzemon said causing all of the Patomon around him to turn and run. "Now who's this? A tasty treat for me," Beelzemon BM laughed, "Well then time to eat"

He grinned evilly before charging down at Beelzemon. "Take this **Double Impact**!" Beelzemon screamed firing at Beelzemon BM. "Oh so my snack wants to fight back? Well then I'll fight you and then when you're begging me to kill you, I'll eat you!" Beelzemon BM said before dodging the bullets. "Let's go Behemoth! **Double Impact**" Beelzemon roared before charging at the speeding Beelzemon BM.

With Guilmon

"Hey Guilmon where are we?" Calumon asked obviously tired. "I don't know, I've never been here before" Guilmon said leaning against a tree. "Guilmon, Calumon follow me" a shape in the cover of trees whispers before disappearing. "Do you think we should?" Guilmon asked Calumon. "Sure maybe he's friendly" Calumon said hopping over to where the shape was. "Calumon wait up!" Guilmon said running after Calumon.

**End Chapter**

Sorry that it's short but like I said getting out of writers block. Any way the story is beginning its descent into the end. Please R&R.


	17. I have not forgotten this story!

Since I deleted the seventeenth chapter and thus wasted some people's reviews, I thought that I'd post this:

I have not forgotten this story! I am currently working on a chapter, so it should be updated either today, tomorrow or the day after, So look forward to that! That is all


	18. Chapter 18

I got hit with a bit of write or die disease so here it is, another chapter! How long has it been since an actual chapter? A year? Year and a half? I don't know, but either way Enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer**

_With Impmon;_

"Damn it stay still!" Beelzemon roared as Beelzemon BM dodged another double impact. "You'll have to try better than that if you don't want to be eaten," Beelzemon BM said raising Berenjena, "**Corona Blaster**" He screamed as his cannon fired a black beam of energy. "This would be so much easier if he weren't so damn fast" Beelzemon muttered before getting thrown off of Behemoth

"Damn" he said spitting dirt out of his mouth as Beelzemon BM descended. "I always love playing with my food to bad you have to die, it was fun: you almost hit me a couple of times" Beelzemon BM said leaning over Beelzemon. "I guess I'll have to hit ya for real this time **Darkness Claw**!" Beelzemon screamed cutting off one of Beelzemon BM's wings before he could react. "Do you know how long it takes for me to grow those back?!" He yelled raising Berenjena, "**Corona Destroy**-" before Beelzemon cut him off, "**Double Impact**" firing the bullets at Beelzemon BM's face

Beelzemon BM barely dodged, one of the bullets clipping the side of his face. "That hurt!" Beelzemon BM screamed clutching the side of his face, "I'll kill you, then eat your data while you're still aware!" Beelzemon BM charged forward in a blind rage. "Hmph" Beelzemon grunted bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling loudly. "You think a whistle can stop m-" Beelzemon BM was blindsided by Behemoth. "STUPID MACHINE!" Beelzemon BM roared grabbing Behemoth while in midair and putting his momentum into throwing the motorcycle into the ground making a crater and the sound of metal bending and straining from pressure

"Leave him (?) alone!" Beelzemon yelled pulling out his own Berenjena and firing **Double Impact** after **Double Impact** in an attempt to get Beelzemon BM off of Behemoth. "You want it?" Beelzemon BM asked blocking the bullets with Berenjena "Then you can have it!" he then picked up and threw the downed motorcycle at Beelzemon who caught it before putting it on the ground carefully

"You take it easy for now, got it?" Beelzemon said to which said machine growled "I know you can still fight but I need to do this alone" Behemoth growled a bit more before backing up and putting down its kickstand. "I know to be careful, who do you think I am, Takato?" Beelzemon said grinning before turning to Beelzemon BM and saying "You don't look so good, think you can keep up?" Beelzemon BM growled raising Berenjena "Do you think you can come out of this fight alive?! **Corona Destroyer**!" He yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of Berenjena and a massive beam of energy

_With Kazu and Queenchessmon;_

Maraudermon having left Kazu turned to Queenchessmon "You said you'd be coming with me, where are we going?" If you could see her face underneath her visor you've seen one of the most disturbing grins any living being has ever seen: The grin of a pissed off female. Across the digital world males, men and boys alike, were cringing in fear of what would come, not that they knew what it was. Even the fighting Beelzemon cringed in the middle of their fight and looked in the direction of the Order of the Holy Knights HQ

"Not. A. Damn. Word" was Queenchessmon's cold as ice reply as she turned and stalked off her cape billowing out behind her dramatically. "Yes ma'am" Kazu said shaking as Queenchessmon stopped and turned her head toward him slowly "What did I say Kazu?" She asked in a sweet voice sending chills down his spine. Scared out of his mind he just shook his head back and forth quickly "That's what I thought" Queenchessmon said turning back and continuing to walk away "And to answer you question, which you should already know, provided that Maraudermon hasn't beaten what little amount of brain cells you have out of your head, we are going to aid Impmon in the defense of the Patamon village"

Kazu sighed in relief falling onto his butt and dropping the sword "That was close" "You coming or what?!" Queenchessmon yelled from the entrance to the rest of the HQ "Yes ma'am!" Kazu yelled jumping to his feet, putting the sword back in its scabbard and following her, clutching the scabbard in two hands as he ran

_With Maraudermon;_

"This where the transmission Kazu's D-Power sent out went right?" Maraudermon asked the Holy-Knightmon next to him before handing him the pair of binoculars he was looking through. "Yes Lord Maraudermon" The mon said looking through the binoculars

"How many times do I have to tell you... I'm not a lord. If anything I'd be a knight, thus making us the same rank" Maraudermon deadpanned causing the HKnightmon to laugh quietly "But sir, you are a Lord whether you know it or not we all owe our allegiance to you as our lord" he gestured to the rest of the HKnightmon gathered behind them, each of them nodding in agreement

_'Trust me, I'm sure that soon you won't owe me anything'_ Maraudermon thought sadly before smiling widely "Who wants to show this succubus why you don't mess with the forces of the Light?!" He asked standing and raising his fist, enticing a shout of approval and raised fists from the HKnightmon with him. "Then lets get those kids out of there!" He yelled as they broke the sparse cover they had and ran for the underground lair of Ladydevimon

_With Impmon;_

Time seemed to slow down. As Beelzemon BM's **Corona Destroyer** came closer every agonizingly slow second Beelzemon felt something he hadn't felt since he came to his senses after killing Leomon, having come to terms with what he'd done and with Jeri saying she'd forgiven him, regret. Regret that he couldn't beat some pathetic excuse for a copy of himself. Regret that he couldn't save the Patomon. And most of all, regret that he couldn't follow through with his promise himself that he'd bring Leomon back and reunite him and Jeri, even if it killed him. With these thoughts weighing him down he slumped onto his knees in despair and watched the beam slowly close in on him. As it was about to engulf him he closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face _'I'm sorry Patomon... Jeri... Leomon... everyone. I just wanted to right the wrong I committed. I know Jeri said she forgave me but...I just wanted to... apologize to both of them for killing him'_ The next thing he saw was white

_With Guilmon and Calumon;_

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked innocently tilting his head slightly as Calumon flew around the air above it in a circle. "My name is Huntressmon and I work with the digimon that are trying to get your friends back" Huntressmon said with a small smile. "Oh. When will Takatomon and the others get here?" Guilmon asked tilting his head more

"Yeah its boring without everyone" Calumon said flying up and landing on Huntressmon's head. "That would be a question to ask the mon currently trying to get them" Huntressmon said turning her eyes up to look at Calumon who had poked his head into her eyesight

"But waiting isn't fun" Calumon said crossing his little arms causing him to lose balance and fall onto Huntressmon's cupped hands. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at the little mon "Having fun!" He responded happily floating up onto Huntressmon's head to fall onto her hands again. "Can I try?" Guilmon asked excited at the thought of having fun "No silly" Calumon laughed "You're to big to sit on her head" "Aw" Guilmon groaned hanging his head. _'This is going to be a long wait'_ Huntressmon thought inwardly crying waterfall tears

_?;_

Beelzemon floated in a realm of white for what felt like years doing nothing save floating there. "Impmon" A familiar voice sounded seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Who said that!" Beelzemon yelled whirling around as best he could in the gravity-less environment "You have been trying to become less powerful, simply to apologize to someone long dead and a human who has already forgiven you" The voice sounded from behind Beelzemon, causing him to turn and stare

"L-l-Leomon" He stuttered seeing a slightly translucent image of said digimon. "You have been courageous enough to aid a village of digimon against impressive odds, only asking for help in finding someone who can bring me back" Leomon said nodding with a smile on his face "You have a lions heart. Now put it to use and hurry, once I leave you only have a short amount of time before that blast hits you" Beelzemon's eyes widened as his tears threatened to spill out of his eyes again "Yeah, I think I can do that" He said as Leomon began to disappear "If you aren't a hallucination, and even if you are, I promise this: I will bring you back and I will reunite you with Jeri if its the last thing I do!"

_Impmon and Beelzemon BM's battlefield;_

There was silence around the section of forest that had been cleared by the battle. The few Patamon that had decided to watch the battle held their breaths as smoke billowed from where the **Corona Destroyer** had impacted Beelzemon, as Beelzemon BM started to laugh maniacally "What was it that you were saying?! 'You don't look so good?' Who's not looking good now?!" Beelzemon BM roared in laughter as the Patamon felt despair begin to take hold of them once more

"I don't know" came a reply from the smoke causing the Patamon to look up in shock and Beelzemon BM to stop laughing and stare wide eyed at the smoke "But I'll tell you this, you're about to feel what a _real_ **Corona Destroyer** is. **MODE CHANGE**!" Beelzemon roared as a surge of energy came off him in a wave removing all the smoke and revealing his changing form

"What?!" Beelzemon BM yelled in shock backing up "N-n-n-no th-they said you couldn't **Mode Change**! Stop it! Stop it NOW!" Beelzemon BM roared once more bringing up his Berenjena and forming another magic circle "**CORONA DESTORYER**!" This beam fired twice as fast and almost desperately making it much less powerful given that it didn't have much time to charge

It was at this point that Beelzemon had finished his **Mode Change** and stood up as Beelzemon Blast Mode "Beelzemon Blast Mode" he said finalizing and cementing the fact that he had in fact preformed a **Mode Change**. He turned to look at the Patamon and with his hand that was an actual hand gave them a thumbs up with a grin "Now I know for sure; I will defeat this mon" he said confidently before turning to the incoming **Corona Destroyer** missing the looks of hope he was being given by the assembled Patamon. He raised Berenjena and a magic circle formed in front of it

"This is for the Patamon you've eaten in the past" he said the magic circle glowing a brilliant white "For the Patamon you've scared now" the circle grew larger, all the while glowing brighter "For the digimon you've eaten for fun over the course of your entire life" a ball of energy began to form as the **Corona Destroyer** came ever closer "And for holding me up in my quest to bring back a friend! SAY GOOD BYE! **CORONA DESTROYER**!" The ball of energy grew larger and turned into a massive beam of energy easily out matching the beam heading its way

The two beams raced at each other and Beelzemon's beam engulfed Beelzemon BM's adding its power to its own. "This isn't possible! I am Beelzemon Blast Mode! Strongest warrior in the True Order of the Holy Knights! I cannot be defeated by some freshly Mode Changed Beelzemon!" Beelzemon BM screamed as the beam hit him

"May Anubismon have mercy on your core" Beelzemon said sadly at having to take another life "And may you be reborn as a better mon" Beelzemon turned away from the digimon that in many ways could have been his brother. There was a great explosion and the last remnants of Beelzemon BM's dying screams died away.

After a few moments of silence the Patamon not at the village yelled at the top of their lungs in joy and flew to and around Beelzemon "You saved us mister" one of the smaller ones said flying and landing on his head "Thank you" Beelzemon blinked before grinning and laughing "Now problem, it was nothing" he was then herded back to the village by the Patamon leaving Behemoth to follow behind and laugh at Beelzemon's predicament of being surrounded by newly created fans.

And... Done. Whew my fingers were twitching when writing that fight, so I hope you liked it. For my main question I want to know: Should I continue this or should I rewrite it? I want you, anyone who has actually read this far, to decide. Hope you like the chapter!


End file.
